The Other Halfa - Season 1
by Vigilante24
Summary: What if Danny wasn't the only Halfa? How would the story unfold? Angelina (Lina) Fenton is adopted and officially a Halfa, being in the same accident along with Danny. Now, she and her adopted brother have to learn how to use those powers of theirs to fight off Ghosts who threaten their town and loved ones.
1. Prologue

In the peaceful city of Amity Park, nothing was out of the ordinary; nothing except the three-story house with the giant sign 'Fenton', accompanied by the different and alien metallic structures that surrounded the brick building.

Below the house, in a highly advanced scientific laboratory; 7 people were in. The only two adults, known as Jack and Maddie Fenton; stood in front of a sort of deactivated portal.

Jack was large and bulky, with black hair with some white in the back and blue eyes. He always can be found wearing his signature orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots.

Maddie was a curvy woman with shoulder-length auburn hair, deep red lipstick, and violet eyes. She always can be found wearing a blue rubber jumpsuit, along with black rubber gloves and boots. Also, she has a belt, which has a pouch for her equipment.

They held the two pieces of a black plug and were posing for the picture which was taken by a pre-teen girl.

She has snowy-grey short hair that was braided behind and reached the end of her back with a few uneven bangs framing her face and matching eyebrows. Her eyes were a bright pink and seemed to match her pale-pinkish skin.

She was dressed in a maroon t-shirt which stopped right above her belly button and, a black jacket which stopped above her ribcage, dark blue jeans and black combat boots. She smiled as she took the picture and lowered the machine.

"Perfect Angelina! Now, be ready to take the picture once the portal is activated" Jack said with a big proud smile and some childish excitement.

The two famous scientists were as the world called them 'Ghost Hunters'. The woman is highly more intelligent and talented, with the help of her husband, had invented all sorts of devices that could be used to catch Ghosts.

Their latest achievement was the 'Ghost Portal' which they were about to activate for the first time. Such discovery would be a breakthrough and allow them free access to the parallel world known as the 'Ghost Zone'.

"Can you do it already and get it over with?" the older teenager of the group said as she crossed her hands in front of her chest and tapped her leg on the ground.

Jazz had a similar facial structure and appearance to her mother, Maddie. She possessed aqua blue eyes and long auburn hair which reaches down to her hips. She also wore an aqua headband, a black long-sleeve V-neck shirt, aqua pants, and a pair of simple, black flats.

The excitement and smile didn't fade from Jack's face as he looked at his wife.

"Ready dear?"

"Ready"

The two of them connected the plug-in excitement as Angelina took a picture, of the still deactivated portal. Jack disappointed, tried again but nothing happened, and the girl lowered the camera.

Tears built up in his blue eyes as he rushed up the stairs, his wife soon following him in an attempt to calm him down. They had put so much time and effort and yet the portal didn't want to work.

"I knew it," Jazz said and left out a sigh before walking up the stairs, leaving the 4 pre-teens alone in the basement.

"Well then… this was…" Tucker a brown-skinned, turquoise eyes boy tried to say but couldn't find the proper words without sounding mean.

He had black hair and wore black glasses. His outfit consisted of a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret.

"Disappointing" the other pre-teen girl of the group commented.

The girl known as Sam wore purple lipstick and had fair skin, violet eyes, and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and the back of her head held by a green hair tie.

Her clothing consisted of a black choker around her neck, black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the centre, black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also wore a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time my parents invented something that didn't work," Danny Fenton said.

Danny has a skinny built body with the same facial structure as his sister and mother. His hair was black, and his eyes were blue, like his fathers. He wore a white T-shirt with a thin red collar, red cuffs, and a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers.

"So… now what?" Angelina asked and turned to her adopted brother and best friends.

She wasn't surprised that the Portal didn't work, having lived with the Fenton's all her life; she had seen many failures up until then. Even though they weren't her real parents, they treated her as one of their own; which she was thankful.

She kind of felt bad for Jack, knowing how much praise and effort he puts in his work each day. She admired that even though she didn't believe in Ghosts.

"I know!" Sam said with one of her grins which terrified the trio, knowing she had a plan. "Why don't you and Danny go in? We can take a picture of you in suits"

"Why?" Danny asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Why not?"

"I don't know Sam," Lina said and looked suspiciously at the portal, a weird and uneasy feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

"Come on! It will be fun. Go on you cowards"

Danny looked at his adopted sister who shrugged her shoulders before heading to the cupboard to grab their suits. Danny's was a simple white suit with black gloves and boots. Lina's was the same, but she had borrowed a black spray can from Sam and had reversed the colours.

One of the many things she had in common with the young Goth was the love for the colour black. She even had a few black clothes but found an odd comfort in the ones she was wearing every day.

They both wore their suits and walked towards the portal. Danny walked in first, but Lina stopped, a shiver going down her spine.

"Go in already" Tucker shouted as he stood next to Sam who was holding the camera.

"I think I will stay here," Lina said as she stood at the entrance of the Portal while Danny walked further in.

"This is kind of cool" the boy said as he looked around, only for his hand to press a red button he didn't see.

Immediately, the machine sparked to life and a green beam hit Danny before the whole room was engulfed by a bright green light.

"Danny! /Lina!" the two friends shouted as they were thrown back from the blast.

When it was over, they opened their eyes and blinked to get rid of the blurriness. Once they did, they lifted their bodies in a sitting position and let out a groan of pain. They looked around to see that the Portal was alive and had a green mist swirling in circles inside

it.

Then, their eyes landed on their two unconscious friends and they immediately rushed to their aid. Both Danny and Lina were lying on the hard floor, their appearances altered in both skin and clothing.

Danny's black hair what turned a snowy white and his white and black suit had the colours reversed. Also, his skin had turned a shade darker and was cold to the touch.

Lina was in no different situation as she lied on her back, not moving or breathing. Her hair had turned a midnight black, her clothes also changed in colour and the once deep black was now a glowing white. Her skin was the only thing that hadn't change on her but was cold when Sam's hand touched it.

"There is no heartbeat!" the Goth said as she placed her head, first on Danny's and then on Lina's, only to hear nothing.

"No…" Tucker exclaimed, his face dropping and his eyes turning glossy. No, he couldn't believe that his two chickhood friends were dead; all because of a stupid idea.

Just as they were about to break down, a gasp was heard, and they turned to look at Lina. She had opened her eyes which were now a blazing red and immediately shot up with a hand holding her now white suit.

"Lina!" the two friends said with joy, which only increased when Danny opened his eyes which had turned a bright green. "Danny!"

"What… what happened?" the boy asked as he raised his body slowly, a hand on his head.

"You… I… The Portal… something happened… and then you two…but no heartbeat… and then…"

Tucker was unable to finish a full sentence as his hand went to Danny's wrist but sensed no pulse. His eyes were wide, and he was still pretty shocked by how his friend was alive and talking while his heart was not beating.

Sam had stood up and grabbed the small mirror from the wall before kneeling by their side. She allowed the two siblings to look at their appearance, which only allowed them to gasp and touch their face; not believing that those people were them.

"I think both of you are dead," Sam said after a moment of silence, her words sounding strange and ridiculous in her ears, but no other explanation could come into her mind.

"What? How?" they asked at the same time as they checked each other change.

"Danny your eyes and your hair/Angel your clothes and your hair," the two of them said together and pointed at the said body parts or items.

"How are we going to explain this to Mom and Dad?" Danny asked and let out a groan, no thought in his mind other than the fact that he was dead and so was his adopted sister.

"No, there must be some way to fix it or something… there is no way we stay like this… we need to find a way and change back!" Lina exclaimed, slamming her fist on her open palms.

On cue, two white rings appeared on her waist and started to climb up/down her body in different directions. One went towards her legs and boots while the other went up to her torso, arms and head.

Then, the two rings died, and the adopted Fenton was left sitting; back to her normal appearance and clothing.

"How did you do that?" Danny asked shocked as Sam grabbed her wrist and left out a sigh of relief when she felt a pulse.

"I… I do not know… I just… thought about changing back? I am not sure" she said as she inspected her body and clothes.

"Maybe it is something like wishing. Maybe you need to think of it hard" Tucker suggested as he searched in his little portable device, any kind of information that could be linked to the miracle he just witnessed.

The kids spent around 5 minutes as Danny tried hard to change back to normal and Lina back to whatever her other self was. In the end, they succeeded with the Fenton turning back to normal,

much to his relief.

Lina managed to make the rings appear, but they died as soon as they came, leaving her as a normal being.

* * *

A month had passed since that incident and the two friends and siblings were still trying to get a hang out of their new abilities. Lina seemed to have better control over it while Danny was a victim of his.

To their big luck, neither their parents nor Jazz suspected anything. Instead, the couple was too excited of their invention working and Jazz tried to stay as far away as possible; worrying more about school and her social life.

Tucker and Sam had tried to help, via research or moral support but were as clueless as our two heroes. Now, they were trapped once again in the basement, forced to sit on uncomfortable chairs next to their best friends.

"So, Danny, Angelia..." Jack started as he stood in front of them.

"You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts?"

"Uh, actually, Dad? I want to be an astronaut"

"I am still not sure, but I do not think that becoming a ghost hunter is in my list," Lina said right after her adopted brother.

She had thought about it but never truly believed in ghosts. Yet again, the accident with the portal had made her a little more open-minded but still sceptical. Either way, hunting ghosts was not as appealing as it may sound.

"Sorry, Mr Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones" Sam said and was followed by Tucker.

"Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal"

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn," Jack said, ignoring their answer, as he turned to a

table with laboratory equipment and beakers.

A blue mist suddenly escaped Lina's and Danny's mouth.

"Oh no," the latter exclaimed as they all turned their attention to the portal. "This isn't good"

Two ectopuses escaped from the portal, growling. The ghosts grab Sam and Tucker around their mouths and lift them out of their chairs.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared" Jack started as he picked up different equipment and then let it down to pick something else. Danny looked at his sister alarmed. The ectopuses were floating above the floor, Sam and Tucker still in their grasp and Jack fully ignorant of the situation. "And so will you. Whether you want to be or not"

The two siblings looked at each other with determination before standing from their chairs and changing into their other forms. Then, they start fighting the ghosts in an attempt to free their friends, all while Jack stayed fully ignorant and too busy with his 'toys'.

"It all starts with your equipment" As he said that, he held up a thermos while behind him, Lina punched an ectopuses and send it flying back to the portal. Sam and Tucker, now free, are thrown back into their chairs just as Mr Fenton walked over them. "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos," he said and passed the object to Sam before turning his back on them once again and focused on the lab table. "It's supposed to trap ghosts but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it"

Behind them, the second ectopuse is sent flying on top of its brother. Defeated and dizzy, they fly back into the portal. Our heroes leave out a sigh of relief and turn back to their normal selves, before taking their seats.

"And that**? *points at the portal*** That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that ***Taps the door*** works too." with those words, he turned his attention to the two pre-teen friends of his children, who were shaking from fear and small adrenaline rush. "Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?"

"Uhm… Mr Fenton…" Lina managed to say as she stood up and placed her hands on the shoulders of her scared friends.

"You kids look at you! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking. I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony"

Sam and Tucker, now calmer, look at the siblings. Danny hangs his head in embarrassment and Lina left out a sigh while shaking her head in disapproval. They were in a for a few long hours of torture.


	2. Chapter 1

**[A/N] - New story by me, yeah! *clapping in the background* So, I found some free time and I had just this secret need to continue the Danny Phantom story I had started some time ago. Then, came the need to publish it so here it is! Angelina's picture is on the cover to get an idea (if you want) while her ghost self is like Danny but reversed in colours.**

**Give it a chance and do not forget to let me know in the comments about the chapters, grammar, ideas etc. You know the drill.**

**Note: I do not know when I will update or how frequently, please be patient.**

* * *

_Fenton Works_

Maddie was in the kitchen with her two children but was busy adding the final touches using a blowtorch on a new invention. Jazz glanced up from a book to look at her mom with annoyance before going back to reading, not wanting to even bother.

Lina was eating some bread with butter and marmalade while Danny was eating cereal when his hand suddenly disappeared. His spoon dropped through his intangible hand as he attempted to take a bite of cereal. A gasp escaped his lips as he looked at his missing hand.

Realizing what happened, he started to freak out. Lina, who snapped from her shock, she grabbed his hand and placed it under the table before anyone could see it.

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!" Maddie said as she turned off the torch and just in time for her husband to walk in and stand behind her.

"What did you say?" he asked while holding the invention. "It's done? The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts"

Lina choked on her bite and started to couch as Danny rubbed her back to help her swallow.

"It uses what to track what?" he asked, panic rising slowly.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward" the machine said in a woman's voice.

Danny stood up and started to walk away from the invention, Lina being dragged by his hand which was now holding her wrist while their parents moved closer towards them, the invention beeping louder and faster the closer they get.

Danny is backed into a wall and Lina immediately jumps in front of him and blocks his view from his parents.

"Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder" the machine said as it was held right in front of Lina.

"What? Oh, that can't be right" Jack said in suspicion.

"Well, Mrs Fenton did say that it needed two more days to be complete," Lina said as her brain found the perfect way out of this situation.

Danny was thankful she was in front of him, not only for her quick thinking but also because he lost control of his powers and his whole body turned invisible. He looked down at himself, terrified, and quickly manages to return to normal. He then looked like defeat, something his sister noticed.

"Actually...I need to tell you guys something" he started, and Lina looked at him with wide eyes as he slowly walked from behind her to face the adults.

"That's not all you need, Danny" Jazz said as she stood up, furious at her parents, and walked towards the 4 of them. "You need guidance and parents who can provide it. Same goes for Lina"

"Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-"

"Sixteen. Biologically!" the teenager said, interrupting her mother.

"But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts ***Pulls Danny into her and holds him close*** to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child! And Lina! ***Looks down at Danny, who is weirded out by this conversation and then at Lina who is confused*** Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school"

And with a glare at her parents, she pulled Danny away while Lina just shook her head and followed.

"Huh. That's weird. Jasmine never offers to drive Danny and Angelina to school" Maddi said and looked at her husband.

"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter; that's a ghost. Danny, Angelina, no! It's a trap!" he shouted and ran after the trio, his wife hot on his trails.

* * *

_Casper High School_

Danny, Lina, Sam, and Tucker walked through the hallway before going up a flight of stairs.

"I think I should tell them," Danny said out of the blue.

"Why? Parents don't listen" Sam said as the four of them came to a halt. "Even worse, they don't understand! WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!"

"Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?"

"Oh, right. Me too"

"Well, I do not think you should tell them Danny but if you come out of the closet, then so will I," Lina said and gave a reassuring smile at him.

"Thanks, Angel but It's been a month since the accident and we still have barely any control! If somebody catches us ***cue Danny starts to sink into the floor*** We go from geek to freak around here!"

"Kind of like what you're doing right now?" Tucker pointed out.

Danny suddenly realized his lower half became intangible causing him to sink and yelped before Lina along with Sam and Tucker helped him out. His feet and lower half return to normal as a sigh of relief escaped his sister's lips.

"Well, looks to me that you are the only one having trouble with you… abilities…maybe we can help you with that and by we, I mean Lina"

"Hey! Just because I am not having any incident, doesn't mean I am not in the same situation as Danny. I have no idea what is going on or what is happening to us. Plus, my abilities do not seem to work at all; minus the whole creepy changing thing" the adopted Fenton said in defence.

"Darn it! If my dad can invent something that accidentally made us half-ghosts, why can't he invent something that turns us back to normal?" Danny asked, his head down as he subconsciously became intangible and walked through a snack machine without paying any attention.

"Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good! That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian" Sam said as she tried to cheer up her friend.

"Which means what?"

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it" Lina answered Tucker's question.

"Oh, who cares about that stuff? Danny, two words: meat connoisseur" the nerd said and sniffed the air around Danny. "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes"

"Impressive," the other boy in the team said.

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong"

"...And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down" Sam exclaimed proudly and high fived Lina.

"Wait... What did you do?"

* * *

_Casper High cafeteria_

Sam and the school board's changes to the menu could be seen; a big banner stating that this week was "Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian" week. The lunch lady gave what looked like grass on bread to a student, and then one to Danny.

"What is this? Grass on a bun?" he asked as they walked towards an empty table.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Tucker, it's time for a change," Sam said as she held the weird food on her hand. Lina looked confused at her food; her appetite long lost. Yes, she didn't eat meat and might have helped a little Sam with her actions but never had guessed she would end up eating… that…

* * *

Danny picked up some of the "grass on a bun" on his spoon and was on debate if he should eat it or not.

"Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?"

Sam smiled before someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria" Mr Lancer said.

Tucker started to sniff the air; his eyes wide. "Meat. Near." He kept sniffing the air around the teacher before going back to his seat, death glaring the adult.

"No, no. The rumours about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue" Mr Lancer said as he grabbed a toothpick to clean his teeth. "Thanks again"

Lina watched him walking away and then turned her attention to her group, her stomach was telling her that something bad was coming for them.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam"

"It's not garbage Tucker. It's a recyclable organic matter"

"It's garbage," the two boys said together and then all their eyes turned on the person who hadn't said a word.

"Uhm… well… it is not garbage-"

"Aha!" Sam exclaimed.

"But I think we could be eating something different than… well… whatever that thing is"

"Aha!" the boys exclaimed this time and Sam crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Suddenly, the Fentons' ghost senses hit red and the familiar blue mist escaped their mouths.

"Shit" Lina cursed.


	3. Chapter 2

"Uh, guys? We have got a problem" Danny said but before he could say anything else, a mud grass pie landed on his head.

"FENTON!" Dash, one of the Jocks and number 1 bully of Dunny shouted and marched towards the now scared boy.

"...Make that two problems"

"I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three mud pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend! / I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam and Danny shouted together in defence.

Suddenly, Dash grabbed Danny by his shirt and lifted him a few inches off the ground. Lina's eyes turned red for a second and were about to stand up, but Sam placed a hand on her shoulder to hold her down.

"These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?!"

"Actually, it's topsoil" Sam corrected him which angered Dash more and he tossed Danny at the table.

"Whatever! Eat it. All of it" he commanded as he grabbed one mud pie and was about to shove it into his mouth. Lina's eyes were now fully red as she stood up and marched towards Dash but came to a halt when her ghost senses went off and noticed the same thing happening to Danny.

They turned their attention to the lunch counter and saw a Lunch Lady with blue skin and old clothes, floating.

"Uh...uh... ***looks hesitantly at the plate and picks it up*** GARBAGE FIGHT!"

He tossed the plate and hit Dash in the face. At the same time, other students begin throwing food as well and chaos ensues. Sam, offended and angry, picked her head from the table and shouted.

"It's not garbage! It's- "she was cut short though as Danny grabbed her shoulder and pulled her on the floor. Lina had done the same to Tucker and the four of them were crawling away from the cafeteria.

"You're going to pay for this, Fenton!" they heard Dash shout.

"Great. I'm still his favourite"

"I doubt you will ever stop being that," Lina said as they finally managed to crawl out the cafeteria door. Danny and Tucker peeked their heads around it to see the Lunch Lady Ghost.

"Huh. Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother"

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Lina said out loud as she and Sam also peeked their heads around. Then, they took a step forward and closed the door behind them, but the sound was enough to draw the attention of the ghost.

"Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah. She did" Tucker answered and pointed with his thumb at Sam.

The Ghost suddenly became extremely angry, with her hair flaming on end and eyes flashing red. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" she yells echoed around them as green flames surrounded her and appear circling above her head.

"Get behind us," Danny and Lina said together. Their friends did exactly that even though they didn't feel any security at that moment.

"Wow. I feel safe" Sam pointed out sarcastically.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted as the white rings appeared and transformed into his ghost half. Lina did the same but was quiet all along, finding little stupid to shout when she transformed.

At least out loud. In her mind, shouting seemed to do the exact same thing, so she didn't complain. She even tried to help Danny with that but for some reason, it didn't work.

They looked at each other and with a nod, they started to float up towards the enraged Lunch Lady.

"I command you to...go away!" Danny said and Lina facepalmed.

The Lunch Lady caused many piles of dishes surrounding a sink to begin to glow and float around, before shooting them at Danny. He managed to turn intangible, causing the dishes to pass right through him before hitting the wall behind him. He returned to normal and smiles at his accomplishment of not being hit.

Lina smacked the back of his head for saying something so stupid and almost caused him to lose his balance on the air.

"Uhm… Lunch Lady… How about you go back to… well whatever you came from and we can make sure that the cafeteria menu will go back to normal"

Her words reached deaf ears as some dishes were shot at her. A yelp escaped her lips as she managed to turn intangible the last second. A sigh of relief escaped her lips but was sort victory as she turned to normal and saw that the dishes went straight for their friends.

Flying fast, Lina grabbed both of them by the wrist and managed to lift them slightly off the ground. Then, she moved them out of the way as Danny tried to grab the dishes in neat stacks with his hands, arms and even his mouth.

"Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busboy," he said as he placed the plates on a table and looked at his reflection on one of them.

While looking at his reflection in the plates, he noticed the stoves behind him beginning to move around and frowned.

"I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules! ***turns to calm self*** Anybody wants cake?

Lina, Sam and Tucker nod their heads in shock, afraid to do anything else.

"Too bad! Children who change my menu do not get dessert!"

And with those words, she phased up out through the ceiling while the three stoves began to emit green flames. The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way. Lina jumped up to avoid a different blast and so did Danny.

The three stoves looked angry and flew at Tucker and Sam, who flinched.

"Danny. I have an idea" Lina said as the two Halfa flew up behind their friends, grabbed their shoulders and made them intangible.

They give a nod as they picked up their friends and quickly flew them through the wall out of the kitchen. The stoves hit and cracked the wall where the trio just flew through.

The trio turned tangible again and rolled out into the middle of a hallway. They looked behind them in shock.

"Hey! It worked! Angel, you are a genius!"

"Now I feel like one!" she said with the same smile as she looked at her hands.

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam said, irritation hearable in her voice.

A loud crash is suddenly was heard which caused out heroes to look for the cause. The hallway began shaking violently and the lights went out. Danny looked worried and then looked at the row of lockers closest to him.

Two of the lockers open and a bunch of school supplies came flying out. Suddenly, a locker next to Sam and Lina did the same thing, and in seconds the rest of the lockers were doing the same.

The supplies flew to the Lunch Lady, swirling through her and then behind her. The trio looked shocked. Suddenly, Tucker's eyes widen, and he sniffed the air.

"Steak...! Rib-eye...! No, porterhouse! Medium-rare!" he named, drools coming from his mouth as different types of meat flew above their heads.

The meat products began attaching themselves to the Lunch Lady's body until she was completely covered and only her mean green eyes were showing.

"But where did it come from? …Lancer!"

A piece of paper hit Tucker in the face, stopping his shouting and curses for the said professor.

* * *

The meat-covered Lunch Lady towered over the trio.

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" The ghost suddenly lost her rage and went back to "innocent lunch lady mode, holding up a cookie. "Cookie?" she asked politely.

Sam shook her head "no." The ghost seemed surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to "evil lunch lady mode".

"Sam!" Lina shouted worried as the lunch lady raised a clawed hand.

"Then perish!"

Danny slid backwards towards Sam to protect her.

"Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" he shouted as he pointed a finger at the ghost, only to return back to his normal self. "Whoops! I didn't mean to do that"

The Lunch Lady roared and grabbed Danny before sending him flying into Tucker. Both hit the lockers behind them, and a pile of papers covered them up.

"No!" Lina shouted, eyes blazing a strong red as she charged at the Ghost. She ducked under one clawed attack and went behind her, before placing her hands around the meaty neck. "Go back where you came from"

Through greeted teeth, Lina kept pulling back with force; putting some distance between the ghost and her friend. Sam snapped out of her shock and rushed to help the boys as Lina kept holding the ghost.

Suddenly, she was slammed against a wall and caused her to lose her grip.

"You!" the ghost shouted as she back slapped Lina to another wall.

The force was strong enough to make the air escape her lungs and also lose her transformation; going back to her human self.

She gasped for air and watched through blurred eyes as The Lunch Lady grabbed Sam off the ground and flew off down the hallway, taking Sam with her.

"Come on! Change back! We got to go!" Tucker shouted but a pair of hands grabbed them by their collars.

"You two aren't going ***Pulls the boys up off the ground*** anywhere," Mr Lancer said with Dash, still covered in mud, standing behind him, smirking in victory.

Lina grabbed the chance to slowly escape before she was also get caught, knowing that the boys would be fine. Her main concern was Sam.


	4. Chapter 3

Danny and Tucker were in Lancer's office, having just being scolded and blamed for everything. After Lancer read their files out loud and blamed them once again, he left the room with Dash staying guard outside the door.

A small fight started between the two boys as Tucker had given away Sam, which was now a prisoner of the Ghost.

"Well, Lina is definitely searching for her-"

"Even worse Tucker. She turned to human as I did. We cannot leave her alone against the Ghost"

"True that"

Danny glanced over at a wall of TVs showing different security camera views of the school. Several cameras showed a storage room filled with boxes of meat. The last one showed a trail of meat juice in front of the boxes leading off-screen, a smile appears on his face when he spotted Lina following the trail.

"Check it out. Meat trail and Lina!" he said and pointed at the screen before going ghost, grabbed Tucker's arm, turned them both intangible and pass down through the floor.

* * *

Danny and Tucker entered the meat storage room from the security footage. Dozens and dozens of boxes filled with meat were stacks around them and behind one, Lina was hiding. Danny landed next to her who noticed them and gave a smile of relief.

"Sweet mother of mutton! ***Hugs the boxes of meat*** I'd dreamed of it, but...I never thought I'd live to see it!"

"How is it that we have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?" Danny said, commenting on Tucker's behaviour as Lina turned to Ghost as well.

Their eyes widen as they heard cackling nearby. They peered around the corner of a stack of boxes and saw the Lunch Lady floating in front of Sam who was trapped neck-deep in a large pile of meat.

* * *

"My dear child...meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it?" she asked as she offered some chicken.

"We don't need meat. That's a fact!" Sam argued stubbornly.

The Lunch Lady suddenly reverted back to her evil lunch lady form, with the wind blowing around her.

"SILENCE! You need discipline, manners, respect! Do you know where that comes from? MEAT! ***turns back to normal*** Chicken? Or fish?"

* * *

"We will take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!" Danny said.

"Waaaay ahead of you," Tucker said as he held a fork and a knife.

Lina grabbed Danny's leg and spun a few times before tossing him straight to the Ghost who noticed him but was too late. His punch landed on her face and sent her flying into a nearby wall before collapsing to the ground.

The two Halfa landed in front of her as she glared at them.

Lina noticed how Tucker had started freeing Sam by eating the meat and mentally made a plan to keep the Ghost occupied.

Danny, thinking the same thing, he crouched on the ground only to then jump up and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost.

The Lunch Lady caught his foot in her hand right before he hits her, then dangled a surprised Danny upside-down by his foot.

"Don't you see? This is why you need meat! You are skin and bones!" she said and tossed Danny to a wall, but the said boy managed to turn intangible just in time.

"And you are as fat as you can get" Lina stated and grabbed the chance to punch the Ghost on the stomach.

She was forced to bend forward and glared at the Halfa before grabbing her by the neck. Lina was lifted up as her hands clawed and tried to free her neck which was squeezed a little too hard.

"YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!" she shouted and tossed Lina on top of Danny.

Both of them ended up on the ground but managed to stand up just in time.

Wasting no time, the Lunch Lady summoned some shish kebabs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Danny and Lina.

The first saw this and managed to split his body in two, causing the meat to pass through the stretched intangible area of his body he created.

The latter simply jumped high up and avoided the meat which ended up piercing the wall behind her. She landed next to Danny, a proud smile on her face as well for his new achievement. Their small triumph though was cut short as their opponent had more aces up her sleeve.

The Ghost yelled and summoned meat out of all of the boxes. Danny pieced himself together again and watched the meat go flying towards the ghost.

Meanwhile, Tucker was about to take a bite of meat but the piece, as well as the meat pile that was covering Sam, went flying off towards the ghost. The meat soared around and attached to the Lunch Lady to form the meat monster she was earlier. She then fired a meat fist at the two Halfas, capturing them in her grasp.

Tucker and Sam noticed this but this time they didn't let the shock affect them. The latter even determined a pose, fork and knife handy

"Help's on the way, buddies!"

The Lunch Lady sent our two heroes flying who managed to turn intangible and pass through a wall. The Ghost loomed over Sam and Tucker before leaving a loud growl which caused all their bravery to disappear.

"Run?"

"Run"

Sam and Tucker yelled as they headed for the door, but the ghost sent a pile of meat that blocked their exit. At the same time, our two heroes came back, the boy holding back of his head. They saw their friends yelling as they run past them, and with determinedly look they headed after them.

The Lunch Lady made fists with her hands and prepared to slam down on them, but Danny and Lina quickly flew down, grabbed them in their arms before turning all of the intangible and flying through a wall.

Their enemy was surprised and couldn't stop herself in time before the meat splatters all against the wall.

* * *

Outside of Casper High, Danny, Sam, and Tucker phased through the wall outside and floated, turning tangible again. From the 4 of them, Danny looked the most tired with Lina not too far away from that as well.

"Gee, guys. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted" Sam pointed out, not failing to see their tired faces. On cue, Lina had lost some height and was floating below Danny and Sam, carrying Tucker exhausting her more.

"What? Of course not! What would give you that idea?" Danny defended and kept trailing off but soon passed out, causing him and Sam to fall on their other two friends. All four of them fell on the ground.

Danny and Lina turned back to human, the latter being still awake but body feeling weak.

"Great. How will we explain that to his parents?" she wondered as she lied on her back to get a minute of rest while Sam and Tucker looked at each other.


	5. Chapter 4

_Fenton Works_

Jazz opened the front door.

"Mom? Dad?" she called the two adults, puzzled from the silence that existed in the house.

She stepped into the room and the door suddenly slammed closed behind her. Two smoke bombs rolled in front of her covering everything with smoke.

"Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in! Get my back!" Jack shouted as he used the smoke as cover.

The smoke cleared to show an irritating Jazz with her arms crossed as her parents have latched themselves onto her legs, the Fenton Xtractor attached to her hair. Maddie and Jack let go of her legs as the teenager walked off, the Xtractor still on her hair.

"This is all going in the memoir," she said annoyed.

Maddie and Jack got up off the ground just as the front door opened to reveal Sam and Tucker carrying the still-unconscious Danny with a very tired Lina hot on their trails.

"Hey, Mr and Mrs Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed" Tucker said as they started carrying Danny upstairs. "Without any parental interaction whatsoever"

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!" Sam added as the four pre-teens kept going.

"Hmm..." Jack exclaimed as he looked at Lina and then at the ceiling.

"Jack, Danny and Angelina are not ghosts," his wife told him.

"You're right. Jazz is"

* * *

_Danny's Bedroom_

Our heroes sat on chairs or the edge of the bed, watching the tired Danny sleeping peacefully on his bed. Lina had leaned and was resting her head on top of his desk, deep asleep

Suddenly, Danny let out a yelp as he opened his eyes and also wake up Lina who looked around alarmed.

"Ah! Aah! Wha? What's going on?" he asked confused as he noticed he was in his room.

Tucker, Sam and Lina looked down at him.

"You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days!"

"Four days?!" Danny repeated as he stood up quickly and alarmed.

Lina stood up and slapped the back of Tucker's head before taking a sit on the bed next to her adopted brother.

"Ouch! ***chuckles*** Nah. It's only been a couple hours"

Danny laid back down, still a little shaken and Sam put her hands on her hips.

"Knock it off, Tucker. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed"

"Me? I almost got him killed. The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away! ***Sam crosses her arms and turns away from him. As he storms off*** "And I'm going to get it back!"

"You want to change that menu back? ***Goes over to the door to the bedroom* **YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT!" Sam shouted angrily as she left and slammed the door closed.

The two siblings looked at each other, Lina the most worried.

"Oh well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow" Danny reassured her.

"I hope you are right"

* * *

_Casper High_

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse" Danny commented as Lina and he came to a halt. One side, over a bunch of meat lovers decked out in meat merchandise. On a stage, some girls were dancing in hot dog outfits. The girls danced offstage and Tucker appeared carrying a microphone in his hand.

"What do we want?"

"MEAT!"

"When do we want it?"

"NOW!"

They looked over at the other side of the protest.

On the other side, the vegetarian equivalent of the meat-protest side full of hippies, laid-back people, and goths. Sam is standing on top of a school bus yelling into a microphone while carrying a sign that reads "NOW!"

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

Sam and Tucker come to stand on opposite sides of their friends, glaring at each.

"You guys put together two protests in one night?"

"Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly" Tucker explained.

"Ultra recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster" Sam said right after.

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Lina asked.

"No choice. You're either with me!"

"Or you're against him!"

Sam and Tucker leaned over them as Danny backs off a little and Lina stands a little in front of him.

"So whose side are you on?" they asked together the two siblings but before they could answer, a wind suddenly started blowing and the sky turned gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen. Cackling is heard, Danny and Lina's s ghost sense went off. The crowd looked bewildered and confused.

A voice yelled angrily as the contents of a meat truck flew out in various directions. The meat swirled around and eventually forms a gigantic version of the meat monster the Lunch Lady Ghost was the previous day.

"It's lunchtime!" she announced.

Both groups of protesters started to run away while screaming in terror.

"Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!" Tucker asked.

"Guys, time to makeup. Now!" Dunny ordered.

Sam and Tucker hugged the two siblings as they transformed beneath their cover. They break their hug to reveal Danny & Lina Phantom, who flew towards the ghost.


	6. Chapter 5

The two siblings floated in front of the meat-covered Lunch Lady, Danny looking alarmed. The ghost yelled ferociously before attempting to punch them. They avoided by flying to the opposite direction and getting out of the way.

The ghost then tried slapping Lina with the other hand, but she dodged again. She then tried an uppercut which she also dodged. Danny grabbed the chance that the ghost was occupied with his sister and kicked the lunch lady hard enough to knock her over.

Sam and Tucker smiled as they watch everything.

"They really are getting better" Tucker stated.

As if he had jinxed it, the meat monster recovered and punched Danny before he could dodge it. She was sent flying to one side. Lina, now with red eyes, charges at the ghost and punched her on the face.

It caused the monster to lose its balance a little but it quickly recovered and back slapped her, sending her to a tree.

"I sure hope they can take a punch!" Sam said, worry growing inside her.

Lina shook her head as her vision cleared, only to see the meat monster aiming a punch. She quickly turned intangible and let the monster hit the tree behind her, breaking it in two.

"That was close," she thought as she started to fly around the ghost, avoiding claws and punches as good as she could.

"Incoming!" she heard Danny shout as he came from the sky like a rocket, fist raised.

She turned intangible and he passed right through her before slamming into the ghost, sending meat flying everywhere. Lina lands and quickly pulls out of a crater the weakened Danny.

"Oh, dear! What a mess! Are you okay?" the lunch lady asked him as she approached the duo.

Danny finally out of the crater, rubbed his left arm a bit.

"Yeah. I think so"

The ghost had a small smile on her face but suddenly reverted back to evil lunch lady mode.

"TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!" she shouted and Lina flinched.

Meat suddenly poured out of the crater forming five small piles in front of them, which turned into little meat monsters. They tried to fly away but the meat monsters jumped after them. Now, back to back, the two friends look at each other and nod.

Lian grabbed his left arm and started to spin. At the same time, Danny had lifted his left leg and was using his heel to slice through all of the monsters. He is let down in victory which was held sort as the meat monsters formed themselves again.

"Wasn't expecting that. ***Suddenly turns human again*** Or that"

"Damn it!" Lina cursed as she looked around her.

They were surrounded and she had to protect her adopted brother until he found a way to return to his ghost form. Easier said than done, that was certain.

She punched one meat monster right on the face but then she found her hand stuck in it. She tried to pull away but the meat seemed to crawl on her arm instead. Getting frustrated, she karate chop the monster in half, starting from one side and finishing to the other.

The little move seemed to shock the monster and she grabbed the chance to break free, stumbling back from the force. However, the monster reformed itself and started to advance towards her.

At the same time, Danny was attacked by two monsters who managed to grab him by the arms and fly a little further with him.

"Danny!" Lina shouted as she jumped above the monster she was fighting and headed towards the rest.

The two monsters turned Danny upside down and held him on the air while three on the ground attacked Lina. She was forced to dodge but also land in an attempt to not get hit or caught by the meat creatures.

Suddenly, an object is heading towards Danny and hit him right in the face. The boy, however, managed to catch it and recognized to be one of his dad's inventions.

"Fenton Thermos! But how am I going to get it to work?"

"No idea!" Lina shouted as she tossed herself straight to the two monsters who held him captive.

With both fists raised, she smashed through both of them and caused Danny to fall on the ground, face first.

"A warning next time!" he shouted as she landed next to him, covered in red meat.

"Disgusting" she commented as she tried to clean the meat off her while the monsters reformed.

"Change back! CHANGE BACK!" Danny shouted and a smirk appeared on the face as the light rings appear and he managed to change into his ghost form.

"I will meet you at the Lunch Lady," Lina said as Danny sank into

the ground.

The monsters roared in fury and turned their attention to the other Halfa. She waved goodbye at them and flew towards the other ghost.

* * *

"NO! Soup's not on today's menu!" the Lunch Lady while trying to hit a flying Lina.

"I'm changing the menu, permanently! *Grabs the top of the thermos and in small voice* Please work" he said and pulled the top off the thermos while Lina flew out of the way.

A blue aura surrounded Danny and then the thermos, which powered up before releasing a stream of energy. The energy formed a net that surrounded the surprised Lunch Lady and trapped her.

"NOOOO!" she shouted as she struggled to break free but couldn't.

The energy swirled and sucked the Lunch Lady into the thermos and Danny (who has turned human again) puts the lid back on the thermos.

"It works. That is… wow" Lina commented as she landed and changed back to her human form as well, earning a high five from Danny.

"Yeah," He said with a smile before the two of them walk towards Sam and Tucker, who were trapped under one of the protest balloons. Danny helped Sam up and Lina did the same with Tucker.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" she asked.

Danny Smiled down at the thermos. "My parents have their moments"

A faint beeping noise is heard, and Danny quickly hides the thermos behind his back. A second later, meat-covered Jack and Maddie walk up to them, Jack holding the Fenton Finder in front of him.

"You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead," the device said.

Danny, standing right in front of the device, smiled weakly. Jack and Maddie looked up from the Fenton Finder towards him.

"Oh, sorry, Dad. ***Points behind him with his thumb*** You just missed him" he said.

"We got a runner!" Jack exclaimed and started to run towards the direction his son had pointed along with Maddie.

"So, you're not gonna tell 'em?" Tucker asked.

"Nah, I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-"

A hand suddenly grabbed Danny by the shoulder. His eyes widen and he glanced upward at Mr Lancer, who looked furious.

"In a world of trouble," he finished for him.

* * *

_Outside Casper High, nighttime_.

Mr Lancer appeared with a megaphone in his hand.

"Manson! Pick up that T-bone!" he ordered at our 4 heroes who were cleaning the food which was left from the garbage fight.

"With my hands?" Sam asked disgustedly.

"Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!"

"With my hands?" he asked, equally disgusted and held the mud pie by its corner.)

Mr Lancer seemed pleased and took a bite out of a turkey leg before turning around and walking away.

A little further away, Lina and Danny sweep up some meat with Dash watching them. He had a pleased smirk on his face as he leaned on the giant dumpster where the meat was being collected.

From time to time he would laugh and point at places they missed.

Lina getting annoyed, started to sweep closer to him. Without being noticed, she carefully grabbed the side of the dumpster before turning it intangible. The dumpster's contents phased out and fell on Dash, who got trapped under a huge pile of meat.

"FENTONS! A little help?" he shouted as only his head managed to poke out from the meat pile.

"Whatever you say, Dash," Danny said with a pleased look, his eyes glowing green and looking at his sister, whose eyes glow red in response. "Whatever you say"


	7. Chapter 6

_Fenton Works basement_

Jack was sitting down, wearing a soda hat and a fishing vest, sipped his soda, then cast a glowing-white fishing line into the open Ghost Portal.

Danny and Lina came down the stairs and dropped their backpack on the floor as they walked up behind Jack.

"Hey, Dad. What are you doing?"

"Danny, keep it down. You'll scare away the ghosts. ***Points to his fishing pole*** It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher. I'm fishing for ghosts"

"Come again?" Lina asked as Jack stopped reeling and stretched out the line a bit.

"Check out this line. Coated with a special high-test ectoplasmic resin that ghosts can't break. Quiet now. Don't wanna spook 'em" He recast the line and sipped his soda. Suddenly, his stomach rumbles. "Whoa! That soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia. ***gives the Fenton Fisher to Danny* **Here! Hang on to this. I'll be right back after I use the Fenton Urinal. ***Goes upstairs*"**

The fishing line suddenly reeled out further into the portal and became taut. Danny's and Lina's ghost senses go off.

"Oh no," they exclaimed together.

Lina goes behind Danny and helped him to strain to keep a hold of the Fenton Fisher against the resistance, but the line broke. A blue ghost dragon emerged from the portal, the line hanging from her mouth. She roared and the line's broken end smacks Danny in the face.

"Da-?"

"I want to go!" the dragon said in a female voice.

D-ahhh! ***gets slapped on the back of the head by Lina*** Dragon!" he shouted and runs away, leaving her alone.

"Chicken," she said as she went ghost. At the same time, the dragon grabbed him in her fist.

"I have to go!" she repeated.

"You'll have to stand in line behind my dad. In the meantime…" he said and went ghost as well.

Danny became a blue ghostly mist to escape the fist and reformed while Lina grabbed the chance and punched the dragon's jaw, causing her to stumble back. She snaps back and growls before trying to hit her, but she dodges.

Danny tried to attack but she saw him and tried to hit him with her other claw, but he also dodged. Getting annoyed, the dragon breathed green fire at the duo, but they managed to dodge it.

"Over here you ugly thing!" Lina shouted as the dragon focused her attention on her and tried to hit her with the fire but the Halfa kept flying around and avoiding.

Grabbing the chance, Danny kicked her strong enough to send her flying across the room whole her golden amulet fell off her neck and into Danny's open backpack.

Upon landing, the dragon transformed into a ghost girl.

"All I wanted was to go to the Princess Costume Ball. And my horrid mummy won't let me!" she said and started to cry while flying through the portal.

"If that dragon suit's her idea of a costume, I'm on mummy's side," Danny said as the duo changed back to normal.

"It's not funny… even though what she said sounded familiar to me"

"Anyways… Phew! Man, that's a relief"

"Tell me about it. Who would have thought that we would have to deal with dragons as well?" she muttered to herself.

Jack comes back to the lab. "I'll tell you what relief is...Darn, I almost forgot!" he rushed up once again and flushed the toilet.

* * *

_Outside of Casper High_

A banner is hanged above its doors reading, "THE BIG DANCE." Tucker is holding the door open as girls walk out past him.

"Hey there, I-"

"No!" the girl replied.

"Hi, would you-"

"Forget it"

"No!" a 3rd girl said while holding her hand up for Tucker before he could even speak.

"I didn't ask you yet!"

* * *

Lina, Sam and Danny were lunch at a picnic table. Suddenly, Tucker, upset, sat down next to Danny.

"Strike three, Tuck?" he asked him.

"Try strike three thousand"

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance. I don't need to be asked to come dance to know I'm special. I—" Sam started but stopped when she noticed that the boys had a happy daze and were not looking at her.

"Oh boy" Lina commented.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Paulina..." the two boys say at the same time.

A girl with black hair and blue eyes was walking down a pathway while boys stared distractedly at her. One boy on a bike crashed into a tree, while another walked into a guy sitting on a fountain and they both fell into the water, only to sit up and continue staring.

"Paulina..." the boys said again and Lina facepalmed.

"Oh, please! Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen!" Sam told them but they ignored her as they started digging through their pockets and pull out some change.

"How much change you got?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Haha! Very funny. Just remember you can't judge a book by its cover"

"Leave it Sam. You know they won't listen to you at this state" Lina told her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Go on, Danny. Go to that library and check out that book" Tucker told him

"I can't! I get weak-kneed when I try to talk to cute girls"

"Oh, and you have absolutely no problems talking to me or Lina, right?" Sam asked angrily.

"Uh..."

"Skip it" she cut him off and walked towards him, only to lift him by the arms. "Go give your weak knees some exercise"

Danny stumbled over to Paulina who was sitting at the base of a tree. He leans against it with one arm.

He takes a deep breath. "Hi! I..."

Danny's arm suddenly turned intangible and fell through the tree causing him to lose his balance and fell to the ground.

"Please! Don't say you've suddenly fallen for me. That line is so last semester" Paulina told him.

"Yeah! I-I mean, no! That's not it. I'm...I'm Danny" he said as he stood up.

His pants started to glow green for a moment, then became intangible and fell to the ground to expose his boxers. The other students in the yard laughed, along with Paulina.

"A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality"

Lina shakes her head and walks over to Danny to help him, Sam coming with her. The raven-haired pre-teen placed her hands on his shoulders as Danny lifted his pants.

"Kudos, Danny. You just set an all-time speed record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool" Sam said.

Paulina stopped laughing and took a moment to think about what was just said. "Oh, no! You did not just call me shallow, did you?!"

"If you mean, do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet? Then yeah"

"Shallow?! I am not shallow!"

"It's not worth it Sam," Lina said as she grabbed their wrists and dragged them back to the picnic table.

"On the other hand, I'm not so deep that I couldn't lure a boy away from a goth geek. And I will" Paulina said to no one as she kept glaring at San.

* * *

A while later and our heroes were grabbing their books for their classes. Danny was pulling books from his locker while Lina closed hers and patted his back to help him with his 'depressed' state.

Tucker was standing nearby, watching as girls walk past.

"Thanks to you, I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart: clean boxers"

"It's not funny Tucker," Lina told him.

"Man, I blew it yesterday. Paulina probably won't even look at me now" the male Halfa said and left out a sigh.

"Yoo-hoo, Danny!" Paulina suddenly called from across the hall and waved at him. All the guys around her lustfully sigh.

"Or not! Hey, Tuck? Angel"

"I get it. I'm out" Tucker said and started to run away,

"Good luck" Lina tell him with an encouraging smile and walks further down the hall but stops and hides behind the corner to see what will happen.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hi, you. ***Laughs flirtatiously*** I just wanted to..."

Dash suddenly slammed Danny into his locker and shut it, then leaned against it.

"Meet me? Who doesn't?" the Bully said. Danny invisibly leaned out of a locker a few doors down and glared at Dash. "Dash Baxter. ***Danny places his hands-on Dash's shoulders. They begin to glow and fall into Dash's back*** All-star quarterback and school hero. ***Danny gets sucked into Dash's body*** I'm also—" Dash's eyes turned green and he drops his football. "In Dash's body?"

"What… the… hell…" Lina whispered to herself as she realized that it was Dunny talking.

"Excuse me?" Paulina asked confused.

"Right! Of course! ***Paulina stares at him suspiciously*** I'm also president of the Casper High geek club, and I have every toenail I've ever clipped. Want to see 'em?"

"No"

"Oh, then you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like I do" Danny/Dash said, knelt and picked up Paulina's foot.

"Eew! Get lost, loser!" she shouted while backing up.

Lina tried very hard to contain her laughter, tears building up in her eyes. She didn't exactly feel nice seeing Dash being manipulated like that, but she couldn't help to think that he deserved it. Plus, it wasn't like he was forced to do something big. Just a little humiliation. She made a mental note to try this possession on Tucker.

Danny left Dash's body and invisibly went back into his locker. Dash stood up and held his hand up to steady his head, disoriented.

"Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom's feet?" he asked and walked away while holding his head.

Paulina opened up Danny's locker and he fell out with a yelp. The dragon's amulet fells out of his backpack onto the floor as well. Lina's eyes widen as she turned invisible and headed towards them, trying to find a way to take it before she sees it.

The black-haired popular girl knelt to his level. "We have to stop meeting like this. ***Notices the amulet*** Oh my gosh! ***Points to it* **What's that? ***Picks it up, entranced***

_Shit, _she thought as she stopped midair and watched the scene change in front of her.

"That? Oh! Uh, it's a...uh... You like it?" Danny asked while smiling hopefully.

"It's beautiful!"

"Hey, that's great! ***Paulina stands up*** Because of I, uh, got it for you"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. ***Stands up*** I-I-in case I got the nerve to ask you to the dance and you said yes, I thought I'd want to give you something and that's what it would have been. It's for you" Angry, Lina grabbed his pants and made them become invisible, but he grabbed them before they could fall. "Whether you go with me or not"

"Well, you are kind of cute, and you have great taste in underwear. I'd love to go with you ***Puts on the amulet*"**

Paulina then walked away. Her eyes began to glow green as the amulet's powers overtook her.

Danny smiled but then frowned. "What am I doing? That thing doesn't belong to me. It could be my mom's, or my sister's"

Paulina at the end of the hall, waving. "Bye, Danny. See you!"

"Or I could worry about that later. Because she said yes! Woohoo!" he cheered but his triumph was cut sort when Lina took over his body. However, when she did this the hand that was holding the pants let them go and ended up falling.

"Oh no," she exclaimed as she tried to grab them.

To her luck, Mr Lancer was walking down the hall and spotted her/Danny.

"Pantless again, Mr Fenton? Third time this week I've caught you- how do you kids say it?" he said and took out a book called _"How To Sound Hip For the Unhip."_ "Dropping trou. I think it's time I saw your father for a parent-teacher conference" he continued and gave Danny/Lina a notice slip.

"Jack? … I mean... My... dad?"

"Until then, here. ***Holds out a belt* **"It'll help you keep your pants up and... ***Consults his book*** out of trouble with the man"

Lina/Danny slowly took the belt and with one hand holding the pants she rushed down the hall, taking a sharp into the Janitor's closet. Then, she came out of Danny's body and collapsed on the floor.

"Oh wow… that was hectic," she said as she let out a sigh of relief.

"What the hell Angel?!" he shouted at her as he tied the belt around his waist.

"Hey! I was trying to take that medal back from Paulina. The one you gave away!"

"I… Why do you care? Was it yours?!"

"No you idiot ***stands up*** But it gives off a weird vibe. I do not think it is an ordinary one"

"Well then… it happened now so…"

"You need to take it back"

"Okay, I will… After the dance"

Lina facepalms and leaves out a sigh. "Oh and sorry about the whole… pant thing"

"Well, the problem is now how to tell Dad"

"Good luck," she said and opened the door. "And by the way, this possession thingy is so cool"

"I know right?"

* * *

_Fenton Works' basement_

Jack was still sitting and fishing for ghosts, leaning his face on his hand. Danny was standing behind him while Lina was watching from the stairs, her head the only thing visible. Danny gulped and was about to walk away when he turned his head and looked at her.

She brought one hand forward and motioned for him to continue, her eyes flashing red for a second as a reminder that she would possess him and do it herself if he couldn't. He shook his head and gathered all his courage, finding it rather funny how he was fighting real ghosts and even a dragon but got scared to talk to his father.

"Catch anything, Dad?" he asked, trying to get on his good side and maybe make the news easier for the older man.

"Son, I couldn't catch a cold. I've been sitting here all day without a single bite" Jack replied, disappointed.

"Uh... " he exclaimed while holding up the parent-teacher conference notice. He pointed at it but before he could speak, his father continued his monologue. I'm so frustrated I want to take out my rage on the first person who gives me bad news" The eyes of the Halfa widened and Danny found himself looking at Lina again. "Anyway, you wanted to tell me something?"

She bit her bottom lip and kept watching, her stomach already tied into a triple knot from all the worry she felt.

Danny was in no better position either since unlike her, he couldn't hide behind a wall. "Well, sort of. Mr Lancer—"

"Mr Lancer what? Is this bad news?" Jack asked as he turned to look at him, his eyes narrowed.

"Mr Lancer... " Suddenly he smiled when an idea popped into his mind and he overshadowed Jack when he looked away. "Wants to have a word with us!"

Lina facepalmed hard enough for it to be heard across the room. Jack/Danny turned to look at her with green eyes and she shook her head while moving away from her hiding place, her hands on her hips. "This is not right Danny"

"Oh come on Lina. It's only for this once and it's the only way. I promise I won't do it again" he said, now on his knees.

The female Halfa left out a sigh and rubbed her temples in frustration. "Fine but If I catch you doing this again, I will come in there and drag you out myself," she said, pointing a finger at him while her red eyes were staring into their souls.

"Deal"

* * *

The next day, our heroes sat on their usual table on their favourite fast food and were enjoying their food or trying. Danny's appetite was not the best after he somehow messed things worse for him. His possession of his dad didn't go well and now he had another thing to deal with.

Lina ate in peace, not scolding him since he had already realized his mistake while also glancing around her. Boys were asking girls about the dance but of course, not her. She doubted anyone would ever do that and her eyes from times to times glanced at Tucker who was busy eating and being turned down by any girl he looked at.

"So, your dad is going to chaperone the dance?" Sam asked, not failing to notice the whole scene.

"Yes, but he doesn't know he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes!" Danny said and left out a sigh of annoyance.

He had barely explained to them about the possession thingy the two Halfas had just found out.

Tucker swallowed. "Let me get this straight. You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

The dark-skinned pre-teen looked at a girl who was sitting under the tree and was reading her book. "Hey, Danny. If you could control a girl for just about two minutes..."

"Tucker!" Lina scolded him, insulted that he had thought of such a thing.

"Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance like I did" Danny added.

"Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb? Or will either one does?" Sam asked and Lina tried to hold back her laughter. "Or you could ask Lina out. She has no date yet"

At those words, the Halfa stopped laughing and her cheeks turned a pinky hue. Tucker looked at Sam and then at her. "You don't have a date?"

"…Not…not yet" she mumbled, not wanting to look desperate or Tucker taking her to the dance out of pity.

"Ohh…I am sure someone will ask you out"

"Yeah"

Sam kicked Lina from below the table and the Halfa kicked back in return. A silent contest of flaring started between them with Sam leaving out a sigh in defeat. "Honestly, guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of wearing the lame dress my parents bought me" she laughed nervously.

"So no one's asked you too, huh?" Tucker repeated.

"Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina"

"Why are you so down on her? So she's pretty. It's not a crime" Danny said, and Lina scoffed, folding her hand in front of her chest.

Of course, what would Danny know since he was drooling over a very superficial girl due to her looks.

"Looks are deceiving, Danny," Sam told him.

Suddenly, people started to scream and run in panic while their ghost senses went off.

"Oh come on!" Lina exclaimed and looked up; hands raised as if she was blaming someone mighty above.

"Ghost time," Tucker said and held up the French fries "Can I finish your fries?"

They never replied to him as they quickly rushed to an open spot and turned into their ghost selves. Once that was done, they flew towards the source of fear which was a very familiar dragon.

"Say, haven't we met somewhere?" Danny asked the mythical creature which in return roared at them and breathed green fire.

"Move!" Lina ordered and pushed him out of the way while she flew the opposite direction.

Once safe, they flew next to each other. "Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom. And you are?"

The dragon roared and smacked Danny with her tail, causing him to fall and crash into the kitchen of the nearby Weenie On-A-Skewer.

"Hey!" Lina shouted and pointed a finger at her, her eyes glowing dangerously.

The Dragon roared and tried the same technique, but the girl turned intangible before grabbing the tail. She let out curses as she lifted the dragon slightly and then slammed the beast on the ground, cracking it.

Angry, the dragon breaths green fire at her and she flies out of the way. The fire continued its way, going for the store's counter where Danny was. The boy Halfa quickly flew out of the way before any damage could happen to him. "Sorry, dude! I think you got the wrong weenie!"

He then smacked into the dragon, pushing it through the air. She grabbed him mid-flight and skidded to a halt, then pinned him on the ground.

"Must have tee!" it shouted.

"Tea? Ooh, good idea. Coffee could make you a mite jittery. Better yet..." he said and noticed Lina flying up and taking speed. Grinning, the boy turned intangible and sank into the ground, making the dragon look perplexedly at her claws. "Have some punch!" he shouted as he came from the ground.

At the same time, Lina came like a rocket and they both punched at the same spot. The dragon let out a roar of pain and was thrown away. Panting, the duo smiles in victory and make their way towards their friends who had left their lunches to check on them.

"Danny!/Lina!" the two humans call their names as their friends changed back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Lina gave a nod and rubbed back of her neck. "Peachy"

"But that's the second time we have fought that dragon. We need to investigate. How are you guys?" Danny asked.

"Great...if you don't count me still being dateless for the dance," Tucker said and took out his PDA before start tapping on it. "Sasha, no. Denise, no. I've hit every girl in school except... ***Valerie walks up to him*** Valerie"

Sam rolled her eyes and once again spoke words with her eyes while starring at Lina who simply stayed quiet and shook her head in a 'no' motion.

"Yeah, hi. Sucker, is it?" Valerie asked.

"Tucker. Or Tuck. Or Tuckerino"

"Which ends with "no." Which, by the way, is my answer, unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless"

As if the universe had heard her, Kwan walked up to her. "You'll never guess what happened! Donna said she'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!"

"Wow" Lina commented as the joke walked away.

"You're on," the girl said to the nerd.

"I'll take it! ***Valerie leaves*** Some may call it the rebound, but I call it a yes! I got a date! Whoo! And the pants are still on!" he pointed down to his pants.

Lina left out a sigh and lowered her head in defeat. Looks like she would either go dateless or not at all, something that might not work for her.

=========================..==.

The very same night and the two boys were in their suits, prepping for the dance and in Danny's room. From the boy's computer, they were in live chat via camera with Sam and Lina who were sitting on the former's bed.

"Tie straight. Shirt tucked in" Danny said as he checked everything and picked up Fenton Fisher while retracting the pole and putting it in his jacket. "Unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case. ***To the girls on his computer*** What's taking so long with that dragon research, Sam? Lina?"

_"Alright! Jeez!" the Goth replied and passed the phone to the Halfa while she started to type on her laptop. "Here. I'm sending you the link"_

A webpage with an image of the ghost dragon popped up on Danny's screen.

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed and started to read. "Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed Amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional duress or anger. That's the amulet I gave to Paulina. It must have accidentally fallen into my backpack"

_"Ha!" Lina exclaimed as she rolled on her stomach and pointed a finger at him. "I warned you about the amulet, but did you hear me? Of course not"_

"Wait. You mean...I'm going on a date with a dragon?!"

_"Serves you right. Oh I love Karma"_

_"As I said, looks are deceiving. I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening" Sam said and ended the video-chat. _

"She really wants to go to the dance. Lina too" Danny said to Tucker, now the shock passing.

"But she says she didn't want to! And Lina said she would find a date but guess she was just too late" Tucker replied.

"We're their best friends. We should have known"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, right"

Danny thought for a moment, then smiled mischievously and flashed green eyes at Tucker.

"No way. Forget it. Absolutely not. No!"

* * *

Later on, Tucker found himself in front of Sam's house and knocked on her door. It was opened a moment later by Sam and Lina.

"Tucker? What are you doing here? Where's Valerie?" Sam asked while Lina lifted an eyebrow.

"She kinda cancelled on me" he replied but it was Danny talking. Sam lifted an eyebrow and Lina narrowed her eyes. "Do you think we three could go together- you know, as friends?"

Sam smiled and then frowned, looking at Lina who was between shock and happiness. "Uh, we don't know. This is so last minute. And we do have plans, and—"

"Well, I understand if you don't want to go" Began to turn around to leave.

"Okay, but only because you got stood up. We will go change. Me into that dumb dress I wasn't gonna wear and Lina on something else" she grabbed the halfa by the wrist and pulled her inside, shutting the door behind her.

Danny left Tucker's body and floated in the air as Phantom; saluting "See ya!" he flew off.

"That is so unfair! And as soon as Sam and Lina come back, I'm gonna..." Tucker stopped when the door opened, and he turned his head.

Sam stood dressed up in a purple-and-black dress holding a matching purse. Then, she moved to the side and motioned for Lina to walk forward. Tucker felt himself forgetting to breath when his eyes landed on her.

She was a maroon dress which was reaching her ankles and was hugging her body in every curve and turn. The shoulders were exposed but the sleeves were long and there was a small fancy neckline. Sam had added some eyeliner to make her unique eyes stand out and her left side of her hair was tacked by a black clip.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Sam said and pushed Lina who stumbled on the steps and fell forward but Tucker caught her in his arms.

She blushed and he helped her on her feet, her eyes adverting to the ground with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Wow" was all he managed to comment.

Sam grinned at the scene but did fell slightly jealous since she wanted to go with Danny and have similar moments with him, but she had to accept what she was given.


	9. Chapter 8

_Casper High Gym_

Outside there was a banner above its doors reading, "SCHOOL DANCE 2 NITE" and dance music playing from within as students file in. Inside, students were dancing and cheering.

Why lancer was trying different phrases from his book, Danny was busy trying to find an excuse and get that amulet back from Paulina. He grabbed two glasses and punch and turned to his date.

"Paulina, I was thinking... That amulet-"

"Isn't it fabulous? I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me" the girl reply, showing with her hands how it matches her pink dress.

"Yeah, well, about that. See, I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place because...***Spots Sam standing with Lina and Tucker* It **belongs to Sam!" Paulina growled and stuck out a green dragon tongue to suck the punch out of her glass, which she then broke in her hand. **"*Handing her his glass*** Uh... But I want to make it up to you. I'll get you something else. Something...more special"

As he was busy, Mr Lancer spotted his parents and walked up to them. Angelina noticed but decided not to help since it was Danny who got himself into that trouble.

_He will never learn otherwise; _she thought and took a sip from her punch.

She hated being that cold, but she felt it was the only right thing she could do. Plus, she wanted to enjoy her dance; not that it was moving since Tucker stood by her side like a statue. Sam was also by her side and the three of them stood awkwardly and watched.

"Mr Fenton! About our conversation the other day concerning Danny" Lancer said.

Jack looked confused but before he could speak, he was possessed. Danny, who had excused himself from his date, had turned invisible and took over his dad before disaster could happen.

"Yes! Danny, what a fine boy he is! Ha! Yes, as his father, I get that all the time" he said through Jack.

"Jack, you sound kind of strange" Maddie said, looking at him with worry.

"Oh, must be something I ate. ***Spots punch table* **Hey! How 'bout I get us some punch?" Without waiting for an answer, he made his way through the students. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Adult coming through. I shave every day" he came to a halt in front of his three friends. "Tucker, Sam, Lina, we've got trouble"

"We had nothing to do with it, Mr Fenton. It was all Danny's idea" Tucker said and earned a slap at the back of his head by Lina.

"Its Danny" she pointed out.

Jack/Danny gave a nod and handed two walkie-talkies "Sam, you try to help me find Paulina. Tucker, Lina, you two keep an eye on my dad. If he starts talking to anyone, page me, got it?"

He walked away without waiting for an answer. At least Lina was proud that he didn't ask her to possess Jack for him, which she had made clear she wouldn't do unless it was a life or death situation.

She just didn't like the idea of possessing a human being, using them as puppets. That made them no better than the ghosts they fought and those that terrorized the city. Not like they had seen many, but she still had to see any kind ghosts.

"This dance gets better and better with every passing minute" Sam commented and started to walk in one direction.

"Is it too much to ask for a normal day?" Lina wondered as she and Tucker chose the opposite direction.

"I think the word you are looking for, is 'impossible'" he replied.

She chuckled and gave him a gentle shove with her shoulder. "Least I got stuck with you for now"

He couldn't help but smile as he took in her appearance, seeing a big difference from the girl he knew. "Yeah" he replied.

They keep an eye on Jack when Lina's ghost senses go off and she spots a glimpse of Danny along with the faint roar of a dragon. "Tucker"

"I know. Go save him. I will keep an eye on Jack"

She gave a smile and a peck to his cheek before heading towards the bleachers. There, she hides beneath and turns into her ghost form before flying out of the school. She zooms on the air and spots the Dragon crushing on the football field with Danny floating above it.

"Take it easy, Paulina. You don't want to hurt Sam" Danny said as he landed close by.

"Uhm Danny" Lina said as she floated close to him, now both noticing that the dragon was holding Paulina.

"Paulina? ***realization hits them*** Sam?!" Danny exclaimed while Lina's jaw dropped.

The dragon or better say, Sam, stood on hind legs. "Shallow girl!"

"Yep, that's Sam" Lina commented.

The dragon breathed fire at them, but they avoided by turning intangible and then back to normal.

"Whoa! Sam! Two words: breath mints" Danny said and launched into before pulling Paulina from Sam's hand.

Sam roared at them, then his them with her tail, sending them towards the bleachers.

"Bad Sam. We talked about your anger issues" Lina shouted as she charged at the dragon.

Sam turned her attention to the female halfa and tried to smack her with her tail, but Lina turned intangible. The tail hit the ground instead, cracking it from the force. Sam then tried to breathe fire, but she avoids it, by inches.

_That was close, _she thought, and she made sure she didn't smell anything burning.

However, she didn't see Sam's clawed hand back slapping her on the air. She was sent flying to the bleachers and crushed on them before she could turn intangible. A groan of pain escaped her lips as her back screamed from the sudden contact with the hard object.

The Dragon then aimed its hand on her, but she flew out of the way, causing her to lift the bleachers and exposed Danny with an unconscious Paulina. Dash was also there with a girl and they both ran away screaming when Sam left out a roar while throwing away the bleachers.

"Now, Sam, be reasonable," he said when his walkie-talkie beeped, forcing him to put it to his ear.)

_"Danny, Lancer's getting close to your dad,_" Tucker said.

"Danny go. I got this" Lina said as he guessed by his face what was going on.

She then proceeded to grab Sam's tail, pick her up and pull her on the air. With struggles and some mumbled curses, she spins and tossed the dragon into the distance. She looked at Danny who flew fast back into the school.

A moment later and she heard the now familiar roar of the dragon, who was none other than her best friend. Leaving out a sigh, she got ready to fight her until Danny was back.

* * *

Danny had just managed to save it in the nick of time, forced to dance with his mother but was all worth it. Now safe, he flew up and passed through the roof of the school since he had left Lina all alone. His question about how she was doing came from the green fire which headed towards him. He managed to jump to the side at the last minute and saw Lina trying hard not to end up a crispy dragon treat.

Deciding to help, he let out a powerful whistle which forced Sam to turn her attention on him and allowed Lina to catch her breath. "I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!" he added and caused Sam to growl.

He then pulled out something familiar.

"The Fenton Fisher" Lina pointed out, a smile on her face as she got Danny's plan.

The male halfa started to fly around Sam, avoiding the green fire while wrapping the line around the dragon's body. From times, she would toss it to Lina while he avoided a very close hit. Took a few more exchanges and tricks before having their friend trapped. Both held the fisher and pulled with force, causing the line to tighten around Sam's body, strapping her wings to her body. She then fell to the ground and Lina grabbed the chance to quickly take the amulet away.

"Way to go, Dad!" Danny commented, talking about the fisher. They watch as Sam turns back to human. "Sam? ***Light flashes as they both transform into their human forms Danny kneels next to her*** Are you alright?"

"Wow. ***holds her head*** Did I have fun at the dance?" she asked.

"Well, uh... ***looks at Lina and they both chuckle*** Let's just say you had a roaring time"

* * *

Sometime later and our 4 heroes were back into the almost empty Gym, with them standing in the middle.

"Dude, sorry your date didn't pan out. Where is Paulina anyway?" Tucker asked.

The answer came from the one corner of the Gym where Dash was leaning against the wall talking to Paulina, who looked annoyed"

"Ah, who cares? Look!" Sam said as the DJ played another slow song. "The DJ's still playing. ***Turns to Danny*** And I think there's time for one last dance?"

"Sure, I'd love to. ***Hands Tucker the amulet*** Keep an eye on this, will ya?"

They both walk a little away and start to dance slowly, a smile on their faces. Lina looks at them and then at Tucker, clearing her throat. The geek looked at her and she kept moving her eyes from him to the dance floor, but he was clueless.

"Oh for *mumbles curses and grabs Tucker's hand* May I have at least one dance with you?"

His mouth takes an 'O' shape and then he smiles. "Of course"

She smiles and places her hands around his neck while his go to her waist. Then they start to dance slowly, enjoying the moment. Perhaps that day didn't go fully bad and perhaps Proms weren't as bad as Lina had thought.


	10. Chapter 9

In the docks of the hometown of our heroes, no soul can be seen during the past 7 at night. The sea itself was peaceful and the warehouses are built in rows, hosting many boxes and items for the locals or those away.

In one of those buildings, the Box Ghost phased through a wall and crashed into a pile of boxes. Danny phased through to just in front of the wall, and they both turned visible.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!" the small loud ghost said and gestured for the boxes all around them. "I have power over all containers cardboard and square"

"Okay, can we get this over with? I've got a test to study for" Danny asked.

He had been out with Lina for hours, hunting down ghosts while also trying to multi-task with his studies for tomorrow's test.

"Study? There will be no time to study * **hands begin to glow green and he raises boxes into the air*** when you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of ***Reading off a shipping label* **Elliot Kravitz of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

He turned to Danny, his eyes and the floating boxes glowing green, and sent the boxes and their contents flying at him. Danny simply turned intangible and the contents hit the wall behind him.

Leaving out a sigh, he turned tangible again. "I don't have time for this! Lina!"

Suddenly, Lina appeared behind the box ghost with her eyes glowing red and her hands folded in front of her chest. The Box Ghost turned in shock.

"Boo," she said and punched him on the cheek.

The small ghost flew and landed on some boxes, knocking them on him in the process.

"Hey Tucker, let's go!" Danny ordered.

Tucker and Sam kicked down the door and jumped into the room, Tucker carrying a Fenton Thermos and Sam a biology textbook.

"Good night everybody!" the dark-skinned pre-teen said as he took the lid off the thermos and activated. Lina grabbed the Box Ghost and threw him into the beam of the thermos. He screamed and got sucked in. "Perimeter secure" he cupped the thermos.

"Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy Seal?" Sam asked as Danny landed next to Tucker while Lina floated next to her.

"Seals: aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right?" the male Halfa asked.

"Wrong" the Goth replied after checking the textbook. "That's zero for twenty-one"

"I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's an 'F'" Tucker said as he spun the thermos on his finger.

"Come on, you guys. ***Flies up in between them*** If you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, you're gonna have to be a little more focused. ***To Sam*** You're supposed to be helping me and Lina study for the test tomorrow. ***To Tucker*** And you're supposed to be helping us catch these ghosts, so we have time to study!"

"What? They're all right here" Tucker said as he kept spinning the device.

"Tucker careful" Lina warned him as she turned back to human and went to grab the thermos.

"What? I am careful"

On cue, the thermos fell off of Tucker's finger and onto the ground. The word "_RELEASE"_ appeared on its side screen and the cap busted off to release multiple ghosts in business suits, who phase-out of the building. The Box Ghost was also released and flies into the air.

"Haha! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot hold me within the confines of a ***Mimics the shape of a thermos with hands*** cylindrical container" he phased through the wall.

"I should have seen this coming" Lina said and facepalmed.

"That's weird. ***Checks PDA.***According to my schedule, we should be done catching ghosts by now"

Danny glared at him as he turned back to human and Lina placed her hand on his shoulder. "Go home to study and rest Danny. I will stay a few more hours and try to catch at least some of them"

"Lina, you also have to study"

"I had and I believe I am good enough for this test ***Danny is about to protest but she cuts him off*** Seals, mammals that bark, Thick layer of fat to protect against cold waters. Eat fishes and sometimes penguins. Prefer artic areas but can be found in warmer seas"

Sam had flipped the book open and scanned the page. "That is actually correct"

"Fine, fine" the male Halfa said and gave her the thermos.

"But don't stay up too late or Mom and Dad will start questioning"

"You got that"

Lina watched them leave and she fixed her grip on the thermos before turning ghost. Once in her form, she looked around before flying up and through the roof. Unaware to her and the others, someone had been watching them.

Skulker, a notorious rare ghost collector and a ghost himself had been watching them through his binoculars for some time now. "Half-human, half-ghost. Only two of this kind, one male and one female. They'll make a fine addition to my collection" He flew after Lina, making sure to follow and observe her by distance as she fought a ghost. "She is different than him. I need to find out why"

And so his stalker time started as he followed her around for the next few hours, observing her how she fought and tried to trap ghosts.

* * *

_Fenton Works' kitchen_, Next Day.

The family was all gathered there, well almost all. Maddie was working on an invention wit Lina watching carefully by her side. Jack and Danny was sitting around the table eating cereal. Suddenly, Jazz jumped into the archway.

"Oh my gosh, they said yes!" she exclaimed and help us a magazine.

"Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?" Danny mocked her and Lina suppressed a chuckle.

"No, Genius Magazine said yes! They got my letter and want to put mom on the cover!" she screamed and hugged the magazine.

"Genius Magazine?" Maddie exclaimed shocked.

"Wow. Congrats Maddie" Lina exclaimed, giving a smile to the woman.

Jack Snatched magazine from Jazz. "Genius Magazine?! Is it the swimsuit issue?"

"Uh, Dad, Genius Magazine is for women geniuses, by women geniuses, and about women geniuses" Jazz corrected.

"It is a pretty nice Magazine actually" Lina added.

She was introduced to it by Jazz, obviously, and she liked it. It had nice role models and even though Lina was not exactly an inventor herself, she found it quite fascinating the whole work. Maddie had tried to teach her and apparently, Lina was natural but never truly followed it.

"So it is the swimsuit issue" Danny frowned. "Oh, gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?!"

Lina facepalmed and left out a sigh, sometimes questioning the IQ of the males in the family she was adopted in.

"It's not the swimsuit issue! But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks" Jazz explained, holding the magazine.

"They're not ghost-hunting freaks" Danny and Lina argued.

"Hey, Danny, speaking of ghost hunting," Jack said and grabbed the invention Maddie was working on. "Check out the latest in ghost-hunting technology: the Ghost Gabber. Genius Magazine has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use every day. Here, try it" he held the Ghost Gabber in front of Danny.

"Uh, uh...boo?"

_"I am a ghost. Fear me"_ the machine said in a female voice.

Lina and Danny exchanged a look before the former decided to interfere. "Oh, look at the time. We better get to school"

She jumped from her seat and Danny stood up

"Yeah, we'd better get to school" the other halfa agreed.

_"We'd better get to school. Fear me"_

Danny smiled suspiciously, then left with Lina hot on his trails.

"That was a weird close one" she whispered to him who gave a nod as they made their way to the stairs and up in their rooms.

* * *

_Casper High Library_

Danny, Lina and Tucker were sitting at a table looking at Danny's graded test and Sam was at a nearby computer. Poor Danny got a 'D' at the day's test, something that didn't sit well with him.

"All this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time" he complained.

"So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses" Tucker commented and earned a punch on the forearm by Lina.

She had managed to get a B+ despite staying up half the night to capture the ghosts they lost. She had managed to get most of them and immediately fell asleep when she touched the bed. She suspected that if she had managed to revise, she would have written better, but she didn't mind.

"I can't get a "D" in biology. My parents will kill me"

"Not if you pull your grade up by doing an extra credit biology assignment" Sam butted in and pulled up a web page about a gorilla that said "Extremely Rare: Sampson. "On this magnificent creature"

Danny stood up and walked to the computer. "A purple-back gorilla?"

"Yep. Extremely rare. Only two left, both male. After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free"

"I don't have time for extra credit...or your agendas"

Tucker held his PDA with pride.

"Oh no," Lina commented and lowered her head on the table, knowing what would come next.

"Actually, you do. You just have to learn how to manage it better. I decided to become your time manager. It's the least I can do after Sam made me let all those ghosts out" he said.

The two halfa left out a sigh. "I don't know about all this," Lina said.

"It'll be my job to keep track of Danny's schedule so he can do his schoolwork and catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose. It will also allow you, Lina, to get some rest and also fix your grade"

She glared at him. "My grade is fine, thank you"

"Yeah and remember what happened when I let you manage the thermos?" Danny reminded.

Tucker started to tap on his PDA. "And I've already scheduled "Remember: not to let Tucker handle the thermos"

"I suppose we could have a trial period"

"See? I've also scheduled some zoo time so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go"

As our heroes left the library, Skulker phased through the wall and floated over to look at the web page about the gorilla on the computer. "Hmm, so this is your prey, eh, Ghost Kids?"


	11. Chapter 10

_Amity Park Zoo_:

One of the main exhibition, the domed gorilla habitat was empty as night had fallen and all the visitors had left. Inside, the rare Gorilla, Sampson, stood and scratched his butt while our heroes were watching him.

They had taken over the observation tower, using binoculars to observe the animal and by they, it was only Sam who had a fascinated interest in it.

"There he is, Sampson. So gifted, so...majestic" she said, watching him scratch his back for the 100th time in the hour.

The boys leaned against the desk bored while Lina had her eyes closed, but her ears were focused on her friends.

"Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for, um, how long?" Danny asked, turning to Tucker.

The said boy left out a yawn as he checked his watch. "Six hours."

Danny followed suit. "Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt."

"It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson, nobody's ever learned!" Sam argued.

Lina opened one eye, turning to look at her friend. "Even I doubt that Sam."

The goth just scoffed and turned to Danny. "You should go and try to communicate with him" however, she was only met with a sleeping Danny, causing her to frown. "Ugh, great. Tucker, you're his manager, can you—"

She cut short once she noticed Tucker sleeping next to Danny all curled up. Then, he turned and ended up cuddling with his friend. That caused Lina to open both eyes and hold back a laugh by covering her mouth.

She glanced at Sam, who grinned and grabbed the camera they brought, only to take a picture of them.

"I need a copy of that," she said, watching the now printed picture in Sam's fingers.

"Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny," she said, tucking the picture in her back pocket.

"Yep"

"Come with me" Sam suddenly said, grabbing Lina's wrist and lifting her before dragging her all the way to the Enclosure of the Gorilla.

* * *

In the Tiger habitat, the main apex predator and attraction of the zoo was fast asleep. At the space, Sulker phased and materialized while with his binoculars looked from Lina being dragged by Sam to the sleeping Danny in the tower.

Unaware that the tiger had woken up and was ready to attack him

"Oh, please" the ghost voiced, barely seeing the animal as a threat.

* * *

Back at the Gorilla Dome, Sampson heard the growling and fighting noises which made him run towards them, as far as his enclosure would let him. He then noticed the two teens approaching, turned his attention to them and started to make distressed grunting noises to alert them.

"What is it, you wondrous being?" Sam asked as Lina watched around, feeling that something was odd. Sampson came over and continued to grunt at them, pointing towards the tiger habitat. "Is something wrong?" Sampson went to his habitat cage's door and hung off of it, still grunting in distress. "You want out?"

Lina snapped from her gaze to the tiger habitat once she heard the noise of something being unlocked. She followed the source, seeing the cage door opening and then immediately to Sam with the hand on the control panel.

"Sam!" she hissed, but before she could do anything, Sampson had run away towards the tiger habitat.

* * *

Back in the tiger's habitat, the said predator was hanging in Skulker's net. Skulker phased out of the tiger habitat and looked through his binoculars. Beneath the binoculars' target screen read, "GORILLA ATTACKING!" in green blinking letters.

"What? Gorilla attacking?" he questioned, and his answer soon came.

Sampson suddenly jumped on him and knocked him down, then started hitting him. Skulker blocked one of the hits, then kicked Sampson off of him. The Gorilla though once again attacked Skulker and spun him in the air with his feet, then kicked him off before biting his wrist armour.

The Ghost Hunter to escape shoot ectoplasm onto Sampson's eyes from a small wrist blaster, causing Sampson to back off and hold his face. Skulker then went to shoot a net at him, but Sampson grabbed it mid-air and twirled Skulker around by it. The net eventually snapped off Skulker's wrist, and he crashed into the observation tower. Danny and Tucker were still sleeping, but Danny's ghost sense goes off, and he shivered.

* * *

Lina was in a small argument with Sam about the release of Sampson but was interrupted by the Halfa's ghost senses going off as a Skulker was thrown above them. With wide eyes, she observed him heading for the observatory.

She quickly turned into a ghost and rushed after him, just as he crashed into the tower. The boys were still sleeping, and before Skulker could harm them, Lina phased through the wall.

She became solid and aimed a strong punch at his cheek, only for him to grab it with ease. With a toothy smirk, he flipped her arm and tossed her to the wall before aiming his gun at her. Stunned, the Halfa was ready to avoid when Sam appeared in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh!" Before she could say anything, Skulker covered her mouth with ectoplasm.

"Hey!" Lina shouted, diverting his attention from her friends to her.

"Fine, you first then."

Suddenly, Sampson flew in through the window and knocked Skulker into the desk. Skulker threw him off himself before phasing out through the wall as Sampson starts to charge at him. The Gorilla missed and ended up pounding at the wall, which waked up Danny and Tucker.

They screamed once from the banging; then they noticed they were holding each other, so they screamed again. The third time they screamed once they noticed Sampson free and too close to them.

"Wil, you two stop it!" Lina shouted, her head aching from her collision with the wall.

"Gorilla. Loose!" Tucker pointed out.

"I got him! I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted right after, taking his ghost form before picking up the animal up by the arms. "Damn, you are heavy."

Suddenly, the weight was lifted as Lina joined him and together, they carried him and phased him through the wall outside into the air. Then they did the same, phasing him into the Gorilla habitat.

As Danny went outside to shut the door, Lina looked at the animal and smiled.

"Thank you for your help, Sampson. I own you one."

She then phased out of the habitat, turning human and landing next to Danny, who had just closed the door from the control panel.

Sam approached first; Tucker hot on her track. "Danny, I meant to tell you, there was a gho—"

However, the boy cut her off. "I wonder who let the gorilla go...Sam?"

Tucker joined. "Yeah. Wait 'til we tell everybody at school you let out a four-hundred-pound gorilla."

Lina folded her hands in front of her chest and joined Sam's side. She didn't say anything just exchanged a look with her friend before the Goth pull out the pic of the boys hugging in their sleep.

"Or we just keep it our little secret," Danny said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Yeah, we really have no proof she did it, you know."

The girls high fived and the quartet decided to leave the zoo, for a moment the encounter with the Ghost forgotten. Unaware to them, it wouldn't be the last time they would meet him.

* * *

_As they arrived home,_ tired and sleepy, the quarter came to a halt once they noticed the new face in the living room. A reporter was sitting next to Maddy, Jazz close by, and so was Jack. They all looked at them and most specifically at the exhausted Danny and slightly beaten up Lina.

"Danny, Lina, look at you! I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research" Maddie said, her tone as scolding as it could be.

"Mom, come on. We're just a bunch of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone"

Everyone kept starring at them, not convinced. Lina came to the rescue.

"We have to build our report…so please excuse us…we will be in…Danny's room" she gave a fake smile and pushed Danny forward, their friends following them.

* * *

They came to a halt outside Danny's bedroom door. Lina's was right next to it, but she wanted to ensure Danny wouldn't collapse on the floor from exhaustion. She was not in the best state either, but Danny came first.

"Here we go, Danny. Home in time for some well-deserved rest" Tucker said, and his PDA beeped, and he checked it" But keep it quick because you've got thirteen minutes.

Danny's & Lina's ghost sense suddenly went off. Danny opened his bedroom door, and Skulker turned visible in the doorway.

"Hello, Ghost Children," he said and sent his net.

By instinct, Lina turned intangible while Danny stared. This resulted in only him getting trapped by the net before he was pulled into the room. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Danny!" Sam & Tucker shouted while Lina's eyes flashed red.

Quickly turning into her ghost form, she phased through the wall with the intention to harm the intruder.

* * *

_Inside Danny's room_, Skulker was standing above the trapped hero.

"One of the two human ghost Children in its natural habitat," he said with a grin.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"I am Skulker ***Holds up his cage of ghosts*** A collector of things rare and unique. And you, Ghost Child, are that and more" he laughed and stomped on a model rocket.

"Hey, my rocket! I built that!"

"Pity, though. I'd hoped you would put up more of a fight."

"You forgot me!" a female voice and a black-gloved fist hit Skulker on his right cheek.

The force and impact were big enough that the much bigger ghost was sent to the nearest wall. Getting control of himself, he rubbed his pained cheek and looked at an angry Lina. Her eyes glowed red in a threatening manner.

"Took your time" Danny commented as he turned into a ghost and phased out of the net.

Now, the two of them flew side by side and cracked their knuckles while glaring at the ghost hunter.

* * *

_Outside the room._

Sam and Tucker were struggling to open the door.

"That's the ghost from the zoo!" Sam said.

"Danny or Lina?" Tucker asked.

"No, the other guy."

A loud crash comes from Danny's room, and seconds later, a voice came from downstairs.

"Hello? What's going on up there?" Jazz asked, annoyance hearable in her tone.

Sam and Tucker shared a worried look, then rushed towards the stairs, knowing they had to cover the duo while they handled the new ghost.

* * *

_In the living room_, Jazz glared upstairs before turning to the reporter with a smile, having a full 180-degree turn of facial expression.

"You know, ghost hunting isn't the only thing my parents do, Connie. It's really a side interest. What they're really into is—" her words were interrupted by a loud crash upstairs.

Jack immediately stood up. "Ghost! Ghost! Ghost!"

Sam and Tucker started to walk down the stairs when they were spotted by the adults and the teen in the living room.

"Kids, get down! There's a ghost in the house" Maddie told them, getting ready to stand and fight.

Tucker gulped. "Actually there's three- ***Sam elbows him*** -I mean two…much homework to be done for there to be a ghost here" he then headed for the kitchen. "I'll get some snacks."

Sam was left alone at the base of the stairs. "Yeah, Danny's upstairs ***they hear a loud crash*** Uh, lifting weights?"

"What about Lina?" Maddie asked.

"She is…Uhm…helping him, to ensure he does it properly."

"He doesn't have exercise equipment up there."

Another loud crash can be heard from upstairs, everyone turning their attention towards its source.

"My computer!" Danny shouted in horror.

"No, that's Jazz's" Lina corrected him.

"That's why he's using his computer," Sam said, quickly trying to play along.

* * *

_In the kitchen_, Tucker was running towards the fridge, but a few steps inside and Danny crashed through the ceiling and into the kitchen table, breaking it into pieces. Skulker jumped down through the ceiling in front of him; his one hand wrapped tightly around Lina's neck.

"Let. Me. Go. Fishface." The female halfa said, her hands trying to loosen the grip of his big fingers around her neck.

"Come, Ghost Kids. Time to see your new home" with those words, he grabbed Danny and phased through the floor.

He headed for the lab, earning yells from Danny along the way while Lina was staring with wide eyes, fear overwhelming her body.

As they disappeared, everyone came into the kitchen to investigate the crashing sound. They only saw Tucker, next to the mess that was created by the fight.

The boy sees all eyes on him and acting on instinct; he pulled a karate pose. "Uh...hi-ya!"

"What's going on?" Connie, the report, asked.

Another crash was heard, coming from the lab.

"Sounds like rats in the lab," Tucker said, trying to explain it.

"Ghost rats. I knew it" Jack quickly concludes, forcing the pre-teen to facepalm.

Sam, motioned for Tucker towards the door and the duo quickly headed out of the kitchen. "Don't worry; we'll get rid of them."

Connie lifted an eyebrow. "I'd like to learn a little more about this Danny and this adopted girl, Lina" she began to walk towards the stairs.

"Uh, that's probably not such a great idea!" Jazz said, trying to change the topic.

"I'd like to see what they are doing up there, anyway," Maddi said and followed Connie towards the stairs.

"Wait!"


	12. Chapter 11

Back at the lab, Lina had managed to free herself from Skulker who was busy trying to hit Danny. She pulled a half loop and quickly flew towards him, her fist aimed for his cheek.

"This won't work on me again, Ghost child," he said and grabbed Danny by the leg before he swung him.

Using him as a bat, he hit Lina with him and then released him. It caused the duo to fall with force on one of the laboratory tables and break it, resulting in a loud crash.

"Ouch," the duo said, wincing at the pain.

Lina having it the worst since her body shielded Danny from the majority of the impact.

Skulker headed towards them with speed. Lina saw and pushed Danny out of the way before Skulker's fist collided with her stomach and caused the wall behind her to crack from the force.

"Lina!" Danny shouted, charging to fight the ghost hunter and help his adopted sister.

Only for the ghost to lift his hand and backslap him, treating him like a mere fly. Danny crashed on the floor on his back, and as he stood up, he saw Skulker holding a barely conscious Lina by the neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to lift his tired body as Skulker moved towards hi with big strides.

"Bringing you back to my world, where I can put you on display" he held up his cage that was filled with trapped ghosts, which levitated midair. He then grabbed the ghost boy by the neck and lifted him on the air.

"What?!"

The cage disappeared, and Skulker presses a button on his wrist with his knuckles, turning on the nearby Ghost Portal. "Ha! At last. ***Starts walking towards the portal*** Time to put you in your cage."

"Noooo!"

Sam suddenly slid between Skulker and the portal, holding her arms out to block him. "No, Danny is right. Cages are wrong. How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?"

The ghost hunter was now confused. "But—"

"He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free!"

"I..."

"Should be ashamed."

While he was occupied and distracted by Sam, Danny glanced at Lina who had managed to regain her senses. Giving a knowing look, the ghost girl gathered her strength and the duo kicked their opponent across the room.

He headed towards Tucker, who yelled out of fear before running away. However, as he did so, he dropped his PDA and Skulker landed right next to it.

He picked it up. "That technology: so sleek, so...advanced ***Looks at the old control panel on the wrist, then back at PDA*** Hmm, I wonder..."

Testing his theory, he yanked the busted, outdated control panel off of his armour and dropped it on the floor, then replaced its slot with the PDA. The PDA began to spark, and the dangling wires waved around.

Tucker stood up behind Skulker. "Hey, I got three more payments on that!"

He only received a loud smack by the ghost, which focused once again on his wrist. "Marvelous"

The dangling wires connected to the PDA, causing Skulker to glow. Danny flew at him, but Skulker fired a new ecto-blaster from his wrist back at him. Danny ended up hitting the wall, with his arms and legs bound by ectoplasm.

"Way to go, Tucker. You just made the bad guy worse" Sam commented.

"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?" he defended himself.

"Say goodbye to this world, child" Skulker said, pointing his wrist Danny. Lina's eyes flashed a bright red as she flew fast towards him, hoping to stop him in time. T everyone's surprise, the PDA beeped, and the ghost looked at it. "Fly to the library? Get a book on eating habits of the purple-back gorilla?" His jetpack suddenly popped out and turned on, blasting him towards the ceiling. "No, stop. The hunt is not over!"

* * *

He phased through the ceiling and invisibly passed up through the living room. Jack, climbing the stairs with the others, turned around as if he heard Skulker, frowned and kept walking.

Skulker phased completely out of Fenton Works.

* * *

_Back in the lab_, the ectoplasmic binds on Danny disappeared, and Lina landed by his side, leaving a sigh of relief.

"That was close" she sat on the floor, feeling drained as she turned back to human.

"What happened?" Sam asked, helping Danny to get up.

"Who cares? At least I got a minute to relax and figure this out" the boy replied, only for the universe to quickly tell him otherwise.

"Danny, Lina, where are you? Somebody here wants to meet you" Maddie was heard shouting, making the two halfa to widen their eyes.

"D'oh! My room!"

Grabbing Lina by the wrist, he flew up and phased into his room before also transforming into his human self.

Right on time as a second later, the door to the room opened by his mother. "Danny, this is Connie, from Genius Magazine"

"Don't you people ever knock?" Danny said and quickly shut the door, hoping they didn't see an exhausted and beat up Lina. The boy leaned against the door. "Jazz is going to kill me for that."

"Brooding? Messy? Reclusive? Now those are the signs of a true genius. Oh! If only he were a woman. What about Lina?" Connie said, turning to the two parents.

"This way," Maddie said, leading her to the room next to Danny's whose door was closed.

The kids from inside the room heard them, and Lina quickly rushed through the wall, phasing in her room before turning solid again. The doorknob started to turn, and she quickly jumped on the bed, turning her back on the door and pretended she was asleep.

"Lina, dear," the female scientist said as they opened the door, only to see Lina 'sleeping'. "Are you asleep? ***no reply*** I presume so. I am sorry about that, Connie."

The reporter looked at the sleeping girl for a moment and then at her room. "It is okay. Judging by her room, I cannot see any signs of a true genius."

Lina frowned but kept the act, waiting until the door closed before turning to face the ceiling. She grabbed the pillow and covered her phase with it before leaving out a deep sigh.


	13. Chapter 12

The very next day, Skulker had made an appearance, but the PDA had saved the two halfa before he could harm or capture them. Now, our four heroes were walking up the steps of Casper High. However, they stopped mid-way and looked around.

"Any sign of him?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Tucker said and checked his new PDA. "He hasn't bothered you for...thirty-eight minutes. Maybe he's hunting somebody else now."

"I really wish so" Lina commented, leaving a sigh of relief.

"How many of those things do you have?" Sam asked, lifting a dark eyebrow.

"Just two ***turns to Danny*** Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Danny: the sign of a quality time manager" his PDA beeped and read 'GO TO CLASS!'. He then pushed Danny and Lian into the school. "Come on; you're late."

As they all entered the school, Skulker phased up out of the steps. "Soon, Ghost Kids. Soon"

* * *

After a few classes, another one came to an end. Leaving Mr Lancer's classroom, our heroes headed for their lockers which happened to be at close proximately to one another. Danny went first, being the one closest while avoiding the other students.

As he opened his locker, a series of glowing chains jumped out of it and wrapped around Danny's torso and arms."

"Danny!" Sam & Tucker shouted in worry as Lina's eyes glowed red and her ghost senses went off.

Skulker materialized out of a blue mist in front of Danny. "I have you now, child."

Charing like a bull, she used her human body to body slam the ghost hunter by the side. It made him take a few steps to the side but barely did any damage. Lina's shoulder and arm ached, but she stood protectively in front of Danny while glaring at him with her red ghost eyes.

"Fine then. You first" Skulker said as his wrist ecto-blaster was pointed at Lina. Danny was about to try and protect her when the PDA beeped. "Go to the newsstand and purchase a magazine with an article about purple-back gorillas?" Skulker's jetpack activated and he flew up, crashing through the school's ceiling.

The chains on Danny dissipated.

Tucker checked his PDA. "Hmm, I have the same thing on mine."

"I think we'll blow that one, off" Danny commented, and Lina gave a nod, rubbing the sore spot.

* * *

Following the incident, sometime later on. Our heroes sat on the football bleachers, enjoying their break or at least trying to. Danny was more paranoid while Lina looked tired. She bit her apple with boredom, leaning on one hand that was supported on her wrist.

"Danny, eat something," Sam said, offering some of her food.

"I can't eat now. He could be anywhere" the boy said.

"Well, starving ourselves won't help us with anything," Lina said, looking at the apple that had a single bit.

Tucker, on the other hand, kept eating without a care in the world. "Hey, this food was scheduled to be eaten."

He opened a carton of milk, only for two glowing blue orbs pops out of it and wrap themselves around Danny's and Lina's head. Danny yelled from surprise while Lina started to struggle, trying to pull that thing off her; her apple had already fallen from her hand.

"Danny!/Lina!" they friends shouted from worry.

Skulker stepped on the bleachers with a proud smirk. "Now, kids, once more, I, Skulker, shall- ***PDA beeps*** "Take photos of a gorilla?"

His jetpack activated and he flew away. The restraints on Danny and Lina disappeared.

"Well, at least he's regular" Tucker commented.

"Yeah, almost like a schedule. What's the next thing you have scheduled for me, Tucker?" Dunny asked.

The nerd looked at his PDA. "Gym. Why?"

Danny looked mischievous while his friends exchanged a look, having no clue of the plan the male halfa had just formed.

* * *

_In the boys' locker room_, Dash was busy admiring his reflection in a mirror. "You are one smooth-lookin' dude" he flexed his arms.

Danny ignored him and turned to face the locker. However, he hesitated and instead turned to his bully. "Hey, Dash? I'm too weak and defenceless to open my locker. Can you open it for me?"

The bully shoved him aside. "Out of the way, loser."

As he opened his locker, an ectoplasmic goo shot out and trapped Dash in a bubble on the wall, his eyes covered.

Skulker landed and inspected him. "Hmm, my sensors indicate you're an average human, destined for an average life after high school" Dash screamed, but the sound was muffled. The ghost, then, turned and looked around the room, spotting Danny and Tucker peeking out from a row of lockers. He prepared to throw a ball of ectoplasm at them when his PDA beeped again, forcing him to look at the screen. "The gorilla display at the museum of natural history?" As per usual, his jetpack got activated, and he ended up phasing through the roof.

"Why's he going there?" Tucker asked.

"When Skulker put your PDA into his technology, he became bound to my schedule. He has to go where I was going to go next" Danny said and checked his friend's PDA. "Which means... ***PDA reads: VISIT GORILLA HABITAT*** "It's time for the hunter to become the hunted. Come on; I'm gonna go do something a little ahead of schedule."

* * *

Back in the zoo, Skulker had set camp and kept staying hidden on top of a tree. Through his binoculars, he kept watching at Sampson with a bored and annoyed expression.

He lowered his binoculars. "Where is he? According to this infernal device- ***glances at PDA playing the game Pong*, **which I cannot reprogram, the ghost kids were supposed to be here an hour ago" he jumped down in order to talk to the animal. "You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal."

'Sampson' turned around to reveal Sam and Tucker holding up a fake Sampson suit.

"Sampson's not stupid!" the goth spat back.

Tucker smirked and held up his PDA and stylus. "He's also not here. Can I take a message?"

"You two! You'll pay for this!" Skulker said as he aimed multiple weapons on his suit at them.

Sam threw off the Sampson suit while tucker was busy on his PDA. "Oh, I don't think so..."

Skulker's PDA rang and beeped, making the ghost look at it. "Time for push-ups. What?!" he tried to resist as his body automatically started doing push-ups. "Stop! Stop! I can't...stop!"

Suddenly, Danny flew out of nowhere. "I can help with that."

Using his momentum, he punched Skulker to the side. Only for Lina, in her ghost form as well, appearing and slamming her lifted knee on his back. The other Halfa quickly attacked again, taking advantage of his state and delivered another punch that sent him into the wall of the habitat.

Then, the duo took turns delivering punches in turns as pieces of metal fly off their opponent's armour. In Danny turn, he aimed another punch, but Skulker dodged it and instead aimed his ecto-blaster on his shoulder at Danny.

"Ah-ah-ah. 10:11, polish armour" Tucker said and sent the command.

Skulker's blaster turned into a buffer, and he started screaming as it polished his face.

"Stop fooling around, Tucker," Sam said.

"Power him down already. Now!" Danny shouted as Lina watched, ready to finish him off.

"Relax," Tucker said and waved the PDA around. "Everything's totally under- ***An arrow hit the PDA and pinned it to the tree*** -control? Aw, man, I had four more payments on this one."

"Tucker, you're fired," Danny said as Skulker put away his bow.

"Now it's not the time Danny" Lina scolded, seeing Skulker glaring at them.

"Very well. I planned on simply capturing you both and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage. But now, I will make sure at least one of you, rest your pelt at the foot of my bed."

"Okay, that's just gross" Sam commented as Lina shivered.

"Well, Ghost Kids, any last words?"

Lina was about to charge when Danny placed his hand on her shoulder. He then took a step forward. "Just this" he pat head, cover eyes repeatedly and then pounded his chest with fists.

"What are you doing?" the ghost hunter asked, being as confused as the other halfa who looked at her partner as if he had gone crazy.

Danny turned and started to scratch his butt. "Calling a friend."

Sampson suddenly flew in and crashed into Skulker.

"You learned his language?" Sam asked while Lina left out a small whistle, impressed.

"Well, sure. All he does is this" the ghost boy said and continued to scratch his butt.

Sampson continuously hit Skulker and ripped his armour apart, including his arms. Lina, Danny, Sam, and Tucker both cheered him on and winced at the hits. Sampson then throws Skulker, down on the ground.

"But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit" Tucker voiced out.

"Good question," Lina said.

As Sampson continued to rip Skulker's armour apart and threw pieces of it over their heads. Skulker's head armour was thrown, and Danny caught it. Two small green legs were kicking out from inside the head.

"Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me!" the ghost said, but his voice was squeaky. Lina pulled on the legs to reveal Skulker's true form: a tiny green blob with a face and limbs.

"How can something so adorably small cause so much trouble?" Lina asked, watching him over.

"I am the greatest hunter in all of the ghost world. You will all fear me."

She placed her free hand in front of her mouth, trying to contain her laugher.

"Thermos, please," Danny said and looked at Tucker.

The nerd held the thermos before taking the cup off. The familiar blue beam was shot out of it, and Lina dropped the real skulker into it.

"You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all. You shall all be mine. Mine, do you hear?!" he shouted before he was fully captured.

Tucker capped off the thermos as the two halfa landed on the ground in his human form.

"Cool. Let's go home" the boy said.

"Uhm Danny…"

"You didn't get anything you could use for your report. You're still gonna get a "D." Sam continued for Lina.

"Ah, that's okay ***Kneels to pick up Skulker's PDA*** We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla. If that's all I got done, then that's—" he was cut off when Sampson started to walk closer to him. Lina quickly took a step back, eyes wide and Danny turned also to look, only to be shocked. "Oh my gosh!"

* * *

The next day, Mr Lancer picked up the Genius magazine from his desk, the cover getting his attention. The headline: 'He is a SHE!' was above a picture of Maddie and Danny standing in front of the gorilla, whose hair is dressed up in a bow, with Jack peeking out from behind her. A caption in the corner read, 'Genius child of genius woman discovers gorilla male actually a female!'

The teacher opened it and started to read. "Brooding genius Daniel Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do. He got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah." He then looked at our 4 heroes. "Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"That's weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy" Danny said.

"Well, Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed. Wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla" he put his grade report card in front of him "C."

"A "C?!" I almost get killed by a gho-rilla and all I get is a C?!"

"Life's a big mystery, isn't it, Fenton? ***bell rings*** Next time you want to get your grade up, try the library" he walked out of the classroom, leaving our heroes alone.

"Well, it's better than a "D," right?" Sam asked while Lina placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh man, if only I had something, I could take this out on!"

Suddenly, they all hear the Box Ghost yelling at a box of files in the back of the classroom.

"I am the Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvellous squareness shall be mine!" he laughed.

Danny smirked and glanced at Lina, who took a step back and motioned for him to go. He turned into his ghost form. "Hello, misplaced aggression."

Tucker checked his PDA. "You have 5 minutes."

Danny kept smirking. "That's 4 more minutes than I need."

With those words, he quickly flew off and started to beat the Box Ghost while Lina, Sam and Tucker watched amused with a smile.


End file.
